


Hand In Hand We Walk Together

by CaptainFairyTale



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dark, Death, F/M, Gore, Horror, Incest, Insanity, M/M, Monsters, Protective Tadashi, this is not a nice story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFairyTale/pseuds/CaptainFairyTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This must be a dream. In a minute I’m going to wake up… this isn’t real.”</p><p>“I’m afraid not Hiro. You died right at 8:30 P.M. in the hospital.” </p><p>Hand in hand we walk together into the unknown. But knowing you're there keeps me strong to put one foot in front of the other. So let's walk and journey into the unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Station

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THIS STORY!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!!!!!
> 
> PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THIS STORY!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!!!!!
> 
> PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THIS STORY!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!!!!!
> 
> This is not my usually fluffy stories. In fact this is far from it. I'm currently working on many horror themed story with friends that we would like to incorporate into a game that were all considering to make after we learn how to use the unity engine. Since I've never really written anything horror this will give me great experience in writing the genre. 
> 
> This is not a happy story! WARNING! WARNING!: There is death, gore, depression, madness and all the bad things! This is a horror themed story and I can't keep stressing how dark this is going to be. I need to test out horror in all proportion from dark to madness kind. After playing probably so many horror games that I'll never sleep I decided to make this. 
> 
> I'm not going to extremes like certain horror games I have scene, but defiantly there will be parts where even I know I'll shiver or be a little queasy. THAT BEING SAID I SHALL ISSUE THE WARNING AGAIN. 
> 
> THIS IS A HORROR STORY! THERE WILL BE GORE! THERE WILL BE MONSTERS! THERE WILL BE INSANITY AND ALL THAT STUFF! IF YOU ARE FINE WITH THIS THEN GO AHEAD AND READ ON! IF NOT THEN DO NOT READ! TAKE YOUR CURSER AND HIT THE BACK BUTTON OR CLOSE OUT THE TAP/BROWSER! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! 
> 
> After that enjoy! Kinda weird that i'm posting such a dark story on christmas day, but oh well!

“Hiro? Are you Hiro?” 

“Oh yes, indeed you are Hiro. Well Hiro, you must get up please.” 

Hiro slowly opened his eyes and noticed how everything seemed to be a blur. Like a haze that covered his eyes making Hiro bring his hands up to rub them away. Eventually eyesight came back to Hiro making him notice that it looked like he was in a run down subway station. 

“How did I?” Hiro asked confused, before looking up to the figure that seemed to be standing the closest to him. 

Instant fear made Hiro’s blood run cold as he looked at he person… no creature that stood in front of him. The creature looked like a bloody fusion gone wrong with skeletons and flesh. It almost looked like a dragon with its wings, reptilian look and long tail that sway back and forth smearing blood on the ground as it did so. It looked to be holding something in it’s hand making Hiro look down a bit to see it was holding a rusted looking metal clip board. 

“I’m sorry for my appearance, but I can’t help that right now.” The creature stated, it’s voice sounds almost like a female, but it sounded rusted and old. 

“You’re Hiro. Age fourteen, boy, born from Clover Hamada and Tatsumi Hamada.” The creature stated, reading off the clipboard. 

“Ho…how do you know that?” Hiro asked with pure horror. 

The creature tilted its head to the side, before shaking it’s head in pity. “Introductions have never been my strong suit.” The creature admitted, before shoving the clipboard in its open chest cavity in order to do a little bow. Hiro felt sick as he watched the skin and… organs the clipboard was in slowly start to heal with the thing still inside it. 

“You don’t need to know my name. But, I am one of the many beings that help the dead pass onto their eternal resting place.” The creature presented. 

Hiro froze as if he heard the creature wrong. “This must be a dream. In a minute I’m going to wake up… this isn’t real.” Hiro whispered, pressing his hands to his face. The creature sighed, before it shook it’s head making a few decayed pieces of flesh fling onto the floor making Hiro pull up his feet as one got close to touching him. 

“I’m afraid not Hiro. You died right at 8:30 P.M. in the hospital.” The creature stated, before pointing at Hiro with one of it’s long oozing blackened claws. Hiro looked down to see that he was in a hospital gown. Hiro couldn’t breathe as he looked at his wrist where a hospital bracelet sat gently around it giving information about Hiro and the hospital. All of a sudden memories flashed into Hiro’s head. 

Hiro could remember the searing heat and the thick black smoke. He could remember his mother screams and his father’s shouts as Hiro tried to search for them in the inferno. Hiro remember something smashing into him… a person. He remembered it was a frantic person who pushed Hiro to the side in haste to get away. Hiro was shoved right into the fire… 

Hiro eyes widened, as he looked at his hands noticing that they were bandaged. He looked at his legs to see they were bandaged as well making Hiro opened and close his mouth. The memory of pain that his very skin sizzled and cooked in the intense fire was clear as day. The creature in front of him nodded its head as it looked at Hiro’s bandages. 

“You succumbed to your burns when you were at the hospital.” The creature stated, making Hiro look around to see if he could find anything that could be a mirror. The teen didn’t have to look far and saw the broken remains of reflective glass on the ground. Hiro quickly rushed over to it immediately and looked into one of the reflective surfaces. Hiro’s hands instantly flew up to his bandaged neck and he could see some of the burnt skin creeping out of the bandages towards his face. 

“How can… I…” Hiro whispered, as he felt no pain. 

“Come sit, I shall explain to you a few things while we wait for the other to come.” The creature stated motioning to the empty chairs. 

Hiro didn’t know what else to do. But he walked to the chairs and sat down gently. It was then that Hiro got a good look around to see other people were here as well. Each person accompanied by a strange and horrifying creature. Some people were sobbing, others speaking silently to the creatures before them and a few seeming to through a panic attack with the creatures watching them until they calmed into crying messes on the floor. Hiro felt something sting his eyes before the feel of hot tears escaped down his face. 

“It’s alright to cry. This is too much to take in… especially someone as young as you.” The creature counseled. 

“… Please.” Hiro begged, not knowing what questions to ask. 

“The reason why you don’t feel pain is because you’re dead. What’s nice about that is you can’t feel the pains of what killed you in your life. But that doesn’t mean you still can’t feel pain in the after.” The creature warned, looking at some of the other people who were sitting in the large waiting area. “Old injuries from when you were alive won’t bother you here. But if you get an injury in your after life… well that will hurt.” The creature mused, before looking back at Hiro. 

“… can you…” Hiro sobbed, finally pulling his knees to his chest in order to hide his face from the creature. The creature tilted its head before shaking it as it knowing what question Hiro was asking. “You can’t die in the after life. If your body become too damaged it will regenerate to the form you took when you first came into the after life.” The creature stated, before grabbing the rusted clipboard again. Hiro heard the small sound the nails made hitting the clipboard and looked up just in time to see the creature pull out in a swift movement. 

Immediately the skin that was healing over the metal was torn out and blood splattered onto the floor again. Hiro felt bile want to come up, but he forced it down as he looked away from the mess. The creature looked at the blood on the floor before sighing. It used it’s tailed to wipe away some of the blood before it sat on top of the mess. 

“In any case, I’m the first point in your journey to go to your resting place.” The creature stated, making Hiro whimper. 

“What… what about my parents?” Hiro asked, getting the creature to look at the clipboard. 

“Your parents weren’t harmed in the fire. If it’s any constellation they’ll move past your death and adopt three teenage siblings. All girls who will grow up till a ripe old age along with your parents.” The creature reassured, making Hiro look down to his bandaged feet. He didn’t know if he should feel happy that his parents would be able to move from his death or not. Everything was happening too fast that Hiro felt he couldn’t breathe. 

“Am I… going to hell?” Hiro asked, making the creature look at him in shock. “Why on earth would you think that?” The creature asked, making Hiro shrug his shoulders as he looked around the station. It was then that the creature caught Hiro’s drift and chuckled at Hiro’s question. The chuckle almost sounded like the creature was dying before it recomposed itself. 

“No child, this station is for the souls who died gruesome deaths as yourself. Take a look at the other souls.” The creature spoke walking aside for Hiro to see clearly. Every person looked damaged in a way that Hiro couldn’t possible image why they wouldn’t feel the pain. One woman had half of her faced wrapped and from the way the wrapping showed it seemed that her head was dented in. A man little ways from her looked to have lost his left arm and right leg. He patiently sat beside his creature and chattered softly to the decaying being. Another person was even holding their head and seemed to be trying to reattach it back to their body somehow! 

“Every soul starts at a station before going on the journey.” The creature stated, making Hiro look over at the creature with anxiety. 

“How is the journey?” Hiro asked, getting the creature to look at Hiro sadly. 

“I cannot tell you little one. You’ll find out for yourself.” The creature stated, before looking at the clock on the wall. “We won’t have to wait long though. You’ll be setting off on your journey soon.” The creature stated, making Hiro try to slow his breathing down as his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. 

“What are we waiting for?” Hiro asked, getting the creature to go silent. 

 

“You’re older brother.”


	2. Seeing Tadashi And Starting the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for this being late! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“What do you mean?”

“Your older brother will be arriving soon. He’s been waiting here for a long time.” 

“But… Tadashi…” Hiro whispered in pure horror as he spoke the name. It almost tingled Hiro’s lips as he spoke it. Like saying something you haven’t said long ago before a few years later you speak it once again. It was familiar and yet unfamiliar almost like a dejavu coming over. 

“Tadashi…” Hiro whispered, his voice shaking. 

The creature’s head tilted before nodding looking at the clipboard again. “Yes Tadashi Hamada, eighteen when he died from burn wounds. It’s ironic how the two of you died in very similar fashions.” The creature noted with only a small amount of amusement. 

“Tadashi… never moved on?” Hiro asked, getting the creature to sigh before it shoved the clipboard back into its chest cavity. Hiro didn’t even flinch when spurts of blood came out and painted the already messy floor. All he could think about was Tadashi. Hiro was so young when Tadashi died, but he could still remember his older brother’s warmth. The way he would smile at him or lift him up when he fell. Hiro treasured every memory of Tadashi after he was ripped away from him. 

“No, he had the choice to move on as soon as he got here. But he wanted to wait for you.” The creature spoke, looking around before looking at the time again. “It’s rare for it to happen, but I must say it’s always what others call ‘beautiful’ when souls wait for their loved ones to come through in order for the long journey ahead.” The creature added, before it finally stood up. Hiro slowly got up as well as the creature motion for him to follow. 

Hiro shivered at the cold contact he had on the floor as they walked past the row and rows of seats. The teen couldn’t help, but sneak a few glances at other spirits who were waiting and other who was following a creature to some place that Hiro couldn’t imagine what it could be. 

The station they were in looked older and more abandoned than Hiro originally thought. Everything seemed broken or run down like it had been abandoned for years. The more they walked the quieter it had become before only a couple of people and creatures were walking. All had pretty much the same look as Hiro. 

Fear. 

Hiro was surprised when the creature stopped in order to discuss something with another creature. One that actually made Hiro hide on the side of his creature because of how gory the other one looked. It’s jaw looked almost torn off and broken. A long tongue flicked back and forth with blood coming down it dropping little red spots on the ground. The two chatted for a bit in a language that made Hiro’s blood run cold. “Then again, maybe it’s because I’m dead.” Hiro thought, looking down at the bandages in disbelief. He was too scared to look below them to see the burnt skin they covered. 

“Hiro let’s go.” 

Hiro jumped at the words and immediately followed the decaying corpse in front of him. They continued to walk until finally they came to a train station platform. Five tunnels with train tracks on them all lead out into the darkness that seemed almost solid with how dark it was. 

It was there standing in front of the tunnels that Hiro saw a tall figure that seemed like a stranger, but the tug of familiarity could be felt. It’s been so long since Hiro seen Tadashi and the last time he saw him he was healthy and whole. But the person who was staring into the tunnels wasn’t the same imagine. 

“The burns did so much… I didn’t know.” Hiro thought, feeling tears go down his face as he looked at his older brother. 

Unlike Hiro Tadashi wasn’t wearing a hospital gown. Instead he wore a plain grey long sleeves and long pants with no shoes. The clothes almost looked like a nurses outfit or a long-term hospital outfit people wore. 

Tadashi had… bloody bandages covering almost every inch of his person. The blood looked old and the color of rust all over it some part being darker than others. There was even old blood on his clothes. Tadashi’s half of Tadashi’s face was burned with scars that made Hiro hold his whimper with how painful they looked. One of his eyes a pure hazy white color that indicated he could no longer see in that eye. Even the right side of Tadashi’s mouth was burned away showing the back of his teeth to everyone that was around. 

Hiro couldn’t help it anymore and soon his feet started moving. The slow walk turned into a run as Hiro reach out for him. 

“TADASHI!” Hiro sobbed, making the other sharply turn at him. 

“Hi… ro?” spoke a soft voice. One filled with pure disbelief. 

“Tadashi! Tadashi! Tadashi! Tadashi! Tadashi! Tadashi! Tadashi! Tadashi!” Hiro chanted over and over again as he finally got a hold of the taller male. Hiro didn’t realize he was shaking when strong arms wrapped around him tightly. But he didn’t care; he couldn’t care and didn’t want to care, as he held on tight. 

Hiro sobbed in Tadashi’s embrace as his older brother gave Hiro soothing words and small encouragements. Hiro was becoming addicted to his brother’s warmth again and couldn’t help, but feel slightly happy that he was finally reunited with him at last. 

“Hiro… I’m so sorry I wasn't there to protect you.” Tadashi spoke, his voice filled with pure regret as he looked down at the shaking raven-haired teen. Hiro shook his head and looked up at Tadashi with tearful eyes. “No! It’s not your fault! It was never your fault…. Just… just… don’t let me ever again.” Hiro sobbed, pushing himself into his brother’s chest.

“Sssshhhh, I’ll never leave you ever again. This I swear.” Tadashi promised, making Hiro nod before he slowly looked back at the creature that guided him to this point. 

“Thank you.” Hiro smiled, getting an almost shocked response from the being. 

The creature didn’t know what to say at first. The being looked at the other creature that just nodded it’s head and gave an ‘encouraging’ wave of it’s stitched claws. The creature nodded, before looking back at Hiro before bowing it’s head. “You are welcome Hiro.” The creature wheezed out, before looking at the dark tunnels ahead. 

“Boys, from this time forward you’re on your own.” The creature stated, looking at the darkness before motioning towards something to the side. Hiro looked over to see two small satchels on the side. While hanging onto Tadashi, the two made their way to the satchels and grabbed them. They were filled with little things inside that almost didn’t make sense and yet did. 

There were flashlights, matches, a thin blanket, batteries and even a flare. Hiro looked over inside Tadashi’s bag to see the same thing inside his own. The two looked back at the creatures in question who just motioned to the tunnel in the middle. 

“Every soul starts a journey to attain a final resting spot… but be wary for the journey will be long and dangerous.” The second creature stated. Hiro guessed it had been Tadashi’s guide every since he came to this strange place. Hiro’s own creature was silent before stepping forward. “Hiro you asked me if you were going to hell and I said no. Because it’s true for Hell is not your final resting place… but… that doesn’t mean you won’t be going through hell in order to achieve where you need to be.” The creature spoke, a tint of sadness etched into it’s voice. 

“There are monster who do not sleep. Creature who will be glad something tasty will be walking around. But you must press through for even though the journey is long the final resting place is worth it for it will yours for eternity.” Tadashi’s creature spoke, before motioning to their satchels. 

“The light is your friend. Make sure you don’t run out. Supplies are fickle and few with other desperate souls looking for the same thing.” The creature added, making Hiro use his free hand to clutch the strap of his satchel tighter. 

“Pick up supplies you think you will need for areas will change like the drop of a hat. Be wary for each area has it’s own deadly surprises. There is no time for fair fight instead use all you can and kill all those who hunt you. There are weapons all around look for one that will listen to you.” Hiro’s creature advised, before the two walked to the entrance of the tunnel. Both looking into the darkness they pointed their fingers in and spoke together. 

“Now go.” The two stated at once. 

Hiro looked at Tadashi, making the other give him a reassuring smile. “It will be okay… I’ll protect you.” Tadashi promised, making the other nod as they slowly walked up the stairs and pass the two creatures. 

“Hiro…” 

Hiro turned around to look at the creature in surprise as it slowly walked towards the brothers. The other creature seemed surprised as the creature handed the smaller child a small rusty looking lantern. “I never been given thanks before… this is my gift for your journey… good luck and farewell.” The creature wheeze before going back to it’s original position. 

“Thank you again.” Hiro whispered, before looking at the darkness head. Tadashi fumbled a bit before finally light appeared from the flashlight he held. Taking Hiro’s hand the two made their way down the tunnels slowly leaving the creatures sight before finally they were swallowed whole. 

“You gave them a slight advantage.” Tadashi’s creature wheezed. 

“You know as well as I there is really no advantage when you’re out there.” The other resorted. 

“Fair enough, do you think they’ll find it?” 

“I shall hope so… or else they end up like the lost ones or even worse...” 

“Or they’ll end up like us.” 

 

“Yes...”


	3. Bumping into Friend and Watching Flowers Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just got animal crossing. 
> 
> And there are villagers who I'm like "nnnoooo I don't want you in my town". 
> 
> .... and tom nook is still the same dang it. XD. 
> 
> Anyway, back to explain the chapter! 
> 
> This is going to have a nice treat for you guys, so I hope you enjoy! In the next chapter there will be a few more treats, until things start turning deadly. In fact things already went deadly. So I hope you folks enjoy this chapter!

Hiro couldn’t help, but feel the fear of what was going to happen grow inside him, as they go deeper and deeper within the tunnel. No longer could Hiro see the light of the station behind him and instead everything was silent except for their footsteps as they continued walking down the tunnels. 

Hiro continued to clutch onto Tadashi’s side while his older brother wrapped his arm around Hiro’s shoulder. Tadashi’s gripe was tight and slightly painful, but given the situation Hiro didn’t mind it all too much.

“Hey Tadashi, can we go hungry?” Hiro asked. 

“No, but we can eat.” Tadashi explained, making Hiro look up at the older male. Hiro had been itching to ask Tadashi a question, but didn’t know how the older male would react. Hiro sighed as he looked forward seeing nothing, but rusted train tracks and dirt. Hiro wondered what they’d find once they were out of the tunnel and the feeling of dread came back to him. Hiro gripped onto Tadashi harder which earned a look from him. 

“Hiro?” Tadashi asked, getting Hiro to shake his head. 

“It’s nothing… I’m just…” Hiro whispered as they continued in the darkness. Everything almost looked pitch black except for where the light hit. Concrete walls donned on either side of the two while rusted lights that no longer gave any guidance hung limply on the ceiling. 

“I know you’re scared. It’s all right to be. But always know, that I’m going to be here to protect you.” Tadashi reassured, getting Hiro to smile. Hiro was getting used to having his older brother back and he couldn’t help the possessive feelings he was having with Tadashi. Hiro decided to finally ask the question he wanted after another blanket of silence fell on them. 

“Tadashi why did you wait?” Hiro asked, getting Tadashi to look at Hiro in surprise. 

“I mean, you could have passed on years ago… why did you wait?” Hiro asked, getting Tadashi to chuckle. Hiro sighed in relief when he felt large and warm hands ruffle his hair before going back to gripe his shoulder. “When I died, I knew I wanted to wait for you.” Tadashi spoke, his words clear and filled with determination as he stared into the dark abyss. 

“So I made sure to wait for you. I just didn’t expect…. To see you so soon.” Tadashi whispered sadly, getting Hiro to touch bandages. He couldn’t imagine what he looked like under the white cloth. Already Hiro could see small sneak previews at the edge of his bandages were the skin looked scared and shriveled. It made Hiro sick making Him look back at the abyss himself. 

“So, how were mom and dad?” Tadashi finally asked. 

The two spent time talking about what happened after Tadashi left. Hiro spoke of the bakery he used to love becoming a big enough to move to a bigger store. He spoke on all the robots he made and how they named a hospital ward after him. Tadashi listened carefully to everything Hiro said laughing at some part almost crying at others. It passed the time for the two who continued to walk down the dark tunnel that almost seemed endless. In fact Hiro was about to complain when he noticed something slight brighter that was a bit ways away. 

“Tadashi! Look!” Hiro gasped pointing in front of them. 

“Let’s go!” Tadashi ushered, making Hiro go into a soft jog as they quickly made their way to the exit. Hiro couldn’t help, but take in a large gulp of air as soon as they stepped out of the dark tunnel. Even though everything seemed almost grey, there was still light. Hiro looked up to the thick dark storm clouds that casted the area in slight darkness. Almost like a bad rainstorm during the early afternoon. 

It seemed like they were in a city on the account of the sky scrappers. Hiro frowned as he noticed a few buildings that looked familiar as they came to the edge of a platform. Tadashi climbed onto the platform first before helping Hiro up. It was when Hiro saw a sight of a candy store that he let out a soft startled breathe. 

“Tadashi… This is…” Hiro whispered, making Tadashi nod with an uneasy feeling. 

“This is San Fransokyo.” Tadashi concluded, before moving them to the side. 

Hiro stuck close behind Tadashi as they slowly made their way away from the dark tunnels onto the cities streets. Everything was empty, making Hiro uneasy at the barren scene. San Fransokyo always seemed to have life, even when the night fell over the city. But, this San Fransokyo was quiet and docile. Like everyone had just up and left the city to fend for itself there were even cars in the middle of the streets. Looking like someone decided to just stop and park the care before getting out and leaving it there. 

“I don’t like this.” Hiro whispered, making Tadashi nod his head in agreement. 

“We need to find a safe place and figure out what were going to do.” Tadashi whispered, making Hiro nod as they continued their way down alleys to find a building that didn’t seem like it would kill them. The two had managed to make their way out of the more city area into a residential area. Hiro looked around before spotting a familiar café that was nestled up the hill. 

“Tadashi! What about the cat café!” Hiro stated, making Tadashi look over to the friendly place. 

It had been Tadashi’s favorite café when Hiro was little. The elder brother would bring Hiro over to eat their delicious pastries and cookies while downing a nice warm hot chocolate. It gave both the brothers good memories, making Tadashi smile as he looked down at Hiro. “Let’s go.” Tadashi agreed and the two quickly made their way over to the small establishment. 

Hiro started running ahead of Tadashi wanting to get inside the café as soon as possible. But just as he went past a corner something larger than him crashed into him. Hiro yelped as he landed on the concrete floor, getting a worried yell from Tadashi behind him. Hiro felt fear stinging his heart and quickly started smacking whatever it was in front of him as hard as he could. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Hey man! Ow! Wow for a little thing – OW!” 

“Hiro stop! Stop!” Tadashi yelled, scooping his frantic brother into his arms. 

Hiro opened his eyes and blinked in surprise at the figure that was rubbing his face from where Hiro was smacking him. The other didn’t look much older than Tadashi, but he was much skinner than him. Hiro noticed that the male was also wearing a patient gown, but he couldn’t see any bandages. 

“Yo, dude that hurt. For such a tiny thing you can hit hard.” The male stated, getting Hiro to pout as he heard the word tiny. “Who are you?” Tadashi stated, pulling Hiro further into his chest and getting ready if the other was going to show any signs of aggression. The blond haired male laughs as he raised his hands up in the sign of ‘surrender’ towards Tadashi. 

“Hey man, chill I come in peace. I just started my journey today after finally getting out of that dusty tunnel.” The male stated, brushing himself off a bit. He gave the two brothers a reassuring grin before placing his hand out for a shake. 

“Names Fred! I died from multiple stab and gunshot wounds to the chest. The guy who did it was holding me ransom and kinda went crazy.” Fred stated, getting Hiro look at Fred in disbelief at how casually he stated that. Tadashi also gave Fred a look of disbelief before shaking the other’s hand. 

“My name is Tadashi Hamada, this is my little brother Hiro Hamada.” Tadashi introduced, making Fred gave a grin to Hiro. 

“Sorry for bumping into you Hiro! I was pretty much in a daze seeing my old city right after I died. Didn’t think I would see this place again.” Fred admitted, making Hiro finally gape at the other. “Wait you’re from San Fransokyo too?” Hiro asked, getting Fred to cheer with excitement. “Finally some locals! Yeah, I worked as the mascot for the big science college here.” Fred stated, getting Hiro to look over at Tadashi. 

“It’s the nerd school you used to go to.” Hiro teased, getting Tadashi to give a fake ‘pout’ back at his brother before ruffling his hair again. 

All of a sudden the cheery atmosphere was shattered when piercing screams of peoples sounded not far from them. Roars that sounded like nails to a chalkboard and a baby screaming soon followed those screams of horror. Instantly Tadashi grabbed onto Hiro’s wrist and broke out into a run towards the café. Hiro made sure to grab Fred’s wrist prompting the other male to run with them. 

Hiro whimpered as Tadashi tightened his hold on Hiro’s wrist. Throwing the glass doors open the small group made their way inside before rushing towards the back where they knew lead up to the housing area that the café manager lived in. Opening the wooden door Tadashi pushed Hiro and Fred inside before slamming the door and locking it shut. 

“Quick! Barricade the door!” Fred stated, already trying to life what seemed to be a small wooden cabinet and bookshelf. Hiro quickly tried to help Fred prompting Tadashi to do the same. The three pushed the heavy furniture in front of the door. Before rushing around to push a few more things in front of it. Once the door was heavy barricaded the group rushed up stairs to the windows. 

“Sshhh, make sure you’re not scene.” Tadashi warned as they peaked through sides. 

Hiro grabbed onto Tadashi’s arm as he watched the scene unfold in front of them. A large group of people seemed to be running away from something. The group consisted of two older men and two older women all wearing ordinary civilian clothing. They looked like ordinary people making Hiro wonder how they died. One of the women’s high heels finally snapped under the abuse making the women fall backwards. Rolling down a bit because they were running up hill. The group turned around for only a second before they continued running. 

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” the woman screamed, scrambling to get up. But she cried out and fell again clutching at her ankle that Hiro knew she had sprained in the fall. 

Hiro wondered what was chasing them, until the creature finally showed itself. Hiro almost wanted to puke in horror, fear and disgust as the thing made it’s way to the fallen woman. From Tadashi’s harsh gripe on his shoulder and Fred’s sharp movement he guessed that they too had the same urge. 

The creature looked like a mess of parts all strung together. Two torsos looked to be sew together to form an almost shape of a horse’s body and neck. Legs of different shade of skin lined up the side. Moving awkwardly as somewhere smaller than others. Four legs were attached on each side all-trying to make their way towards the screaming women who finally managed to get up and start limping away up hill calling to her friends to come back. 

The top part of the Torso didn’t have anything. But it bends down and swung towards the area the woman was running and shouting in. It almost looked empty until a line opened straight down the middle of the torso. It was almost like a demented flower in a nightmare opening. The torso opened up to reveal four sets of faces attached to each ‘petal’. And going down Hiro could barely see sharp teeth opening and closing in preparation of a meal. 

“What is that thing?” Fred whispered as he saw it make its way towards the woman. 

The thing was clumsy and slow almost sluggish in Hiro’s eyes. But the woman seemed to be too frantic in her haste to get away and kept falling to her knees screaming as she did so. Finally she took something out of her bag and pointing it at the creature making it roar in agony with the same sound it probably made before. Hiro watched as the woman pointed the flashlight at the creature, which continued to moan in agony. Finally it started to step back from the woman who started yelling at the creature. 

“Run! Run!” Hiro thought as the woman kept on frantically yelling at the creature. 

But, in her hysteria the woman didn’t realize that the flashlight was losing power. Until finally the creature was able to move forward again this time, with much vigor. The woman seeing this throw opens her bag and started pulling out anything else. But Hiro notices the dread on her face as she kept throwing out batteries that looked to have rust on them. A matchbox she had opened, but no matched fell on her hand. 

Finally the creature was close enough that it flung itself on the woman. The flower closed around the woman who screamed in horror, agony and disbelief. Blood sprayed out of the creature’s ‘mouth’ and painted the concrete floor. Her legs were kicking and convulsing while the sound of bones cracking could be heard even from their distance. 

Finally Hiro face was smashed into Tadashi’s shirt while Fred manages to slowly and softly close the curtains. The screams soon died off and Hiro managed to peak from his brother’s hold and through the slit of the curtain the creature closing its ‘flower petal’. Hiro watched as the creature swung its ‘head’ around a bit. It moved in a clumsy way and even bumped into a car before it continued it’s way up the hill to probably try and follow the other ones who were with the woman. 

“Dudes… this is bad.” Fred whispered, looking at the curtained window with fear. 

“Tadashi?” Hiro whimpered, getting Tadashi to lean down in order to cup Hiro’s face. Hiro looked into Tadashi’s determined eyes as he brought his lips to Hiro’s forehead. 

 

 

“Sshhhh, I’m here. I’m here….”


	4. The Finding The Plan And The Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait folks! I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer than what I normally write. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! I'm really enjoying writing this story. C8

Hiro was silent as he watched Tadashi and Fred block as much as the door as possible. After the witness the horrifying creature no body wanted to talk in fear that they would attract more of those things. Hiro looked around the home noticing picture frames decorating the walls that lead to the upstairs. 

Curious by nature Hiro walked over to the small gallery and looked at each one with a frown. Each photograph indeed showed pictures of people. But their faces were scratched out or looking like they were burned from the inside of the frame. Hiro looked up towards the stairs before deciding investigate. Taking a few wary steps up Hiro made sure to listen for anything that would be bad news to him. 

Hiro continued going up until he came to on singular door. It looked daunting to him as he stared at the wooden frame. Who knew what was behind it, but curiosity was always his weakness and Hiro gulped a breathe of air before stepping towards he door. Just before Hiro could reach the door something grabbed his shoulder and covered his mouth. Hiro wanted to scream, but quickly calmed as he saw his brother’s face. 

Behind him Fred held up what looked like a golf club while Tadashi held what looked to be a large knife. “Stupid! I should have gotten a weapon.” Hiro thought, as Tadashi pushed him back. Hiro clutched onto the back of his brother’s shirt as he grabbed the rusted doorknob and pushed open. 

No monster greeted them. No horrifying image came out to terrify them. Instead a large room with two beds and few other belongings greeted them from inside the room. It looked like a guest room to Hiro for nothing personal stylized the room. Their small group made their way towards the middle of the room looking around before finally lowering their weapons. 

“Coast seems to be clear.” Fred whispered, walking towards the windows to look down towards the streets. “No monsters in sight.” Fred stated, before they finally gave a breathe of relief. 

“We….” Tadashi started. 

“Need a plan.” Hiro ended, carding his fingers through his hair in frustration. Fred nodded in his agreement and the small group planted themselves on the middle of the floor. Hiro got up for a quick second to look around rummaging through the drawers until he found some papers and pens. Sitting next to Tadashi Hiro spread out the materials before making a small drawing of the creature before. 

“Okay, so we know that these flower creatures? Are around the area, but we don’t know if there is any other types of creatures.” Hiro stated, before drawing a few stick figures of the people they saw escape. “We also know that there are others like us around.” Tadashi added, with a bit of a grimace. Fred also had a grim look as he looked at the stick figures. Hiro sighed as he looked at Tadashi knowing that he was thinking of the words spoken to them before their journey. 

“Okay, first let’s think through what we were told in the beginning of our journey.” Tadashi explained, getting grunt of agreement from the other two. Immediately Hiro started writing all of them down while Fred wrote a few different thing that his own creature told him. 

“First off we need weapons. Were not going to last out there without anything to protect ourselves with.” Fred stated, rubbing at his chin as he looked down at his paper. “My funny looking creature told me that I’ll know what my weapon is when I meet it.” Fred stated, getting Hiro to frown at the statement. “Our creature said the weapon would choose us.” Hiro explained, getting Fred to scratch at his head in thought. Fred sighed, before waving out the golf club he had in his hand. 

“Well for now, this will have to do until we find better ones.” Fred stated. 

“The biggest problems are the creatures… and other survivors.” Tadashi stated grimly. This made Hiro and Fred wince knowing from how the group reacted to the other woman in distress that they wouldn’t make good partners. “Sometimes the worst monsters are actually the people themselves.” Fred stated as if he was speaking out from a quote he once heard or read. Hiro leaned against Tadashi prompting the other to wrap on arms around his shoulder as he looked at the paper. 

“Those monsters…” Hiro started, silencing Fred and Tadashi as they looked at Hiro. Hiro sighed as he remembered the scene vividly almost wishing he hadn’t seen the poor woman eaten alive by the flower monster. “I don’t think those monsters can see.” Hiro explained, making Fred perk up at this statement. 

“You know, now that I look back. It also seemed really slow and clumsy. Like, I think that woman would have been able to get out of there if her comrades helped her or if she didn’t panic like she did.” Fred deduced, making Tadashi nod in his agreement along with Hiro. Even the young teen saw how slow the creature was as it stumbled it’s way towards the woman throwing its torso to the sound of her screams…

“It’s sound! I think these creatures find things by sound. Even when the flower opened those… those faces… their eyes were glazed white.” Hiro added, getting Fred to point at Hiro with pride. “Little man! Great attention to detail!” Fred congratulated making Hiro preen at the compliment while Tadashi wrote down the observation on paper. The group continued to compile a list of things they learned from the creature, before it came back to what the hell they were going to do now? 

“We have to keep progressing… but we need to prepare.” Tadashi concluded. “Every good survivor is always prepared. I mean I watched enough survival horror movies, read the comics and played the games to know that with preparation and supplies can bring you a looonnnggg way.” Fred explained, making Hiro giggle at Fred who was showing his nerdy side by the comment he just spoke. 

“We also have a lot to learn… the creatures said each area will change so that probably means…” Tadashi whispered.   
“Level ups.” Fred stated with up most seriousness. 

“Light is a key factor.” Hiro whispered looking at his bags. It made Fred open his bag to look inside and Tadashi to give only a side-glance at his own before looking back at Hiro. Hiro looked at all the light sources they had in the bag and something seemed to click in his mind. “That creature screamed in agony as the light shown on it… I think whatever these monsters are they hate the light.” Hiro explained, while Fred rummaged through his own bag. 

“And these light sources won’t last forever… I mean we don’t actually know how long this journey is.” Fred commented, making Tadashi sigh as he leaned back a bit. Hiro looked up at his brother watching as he licked the teeth that showed out on his face. It made the teen wonder if it irate his brother in anyway, but decided to ask that when they were alone. 

“Troops I say our plan of operation is study the enemy, get supplies, and find some weapons…. And seriously get out of these clothes. Like dude, I would love some comfy shoes right now.” Fred stated, making Hiro look down at his own state of dress. Even Tadashi made a distasteful look and the brother couldn’t help, but agree with the blond. They needed something better than what they had on and they really needed a pair of shoes. 

“For now, let’s get some rest. I’ll take a first watch.” Tadashi commented, making Fred with a grateful salute before grabbing some of the blankets from the bed. No one wanted to sleep on the bed for fear of being seen from the window. So while it was unsaid, they all decided to sleep on the floor where they wouldn’t be visibly to the window. Hiro grabbed the other blankets from the other bed before throwing all the pillows towards Tadashi. 

Hiro was surprised as light snoring could be heard making him look over towards Fred. “Oh wow, he’s already asleep?” Hiro whispered, seeing the blond sleep with his head resting on a few pillows. Tadashi just chuckled and leaned back against the wall with a golf club to his right. Hiro bite his lip, but decided to be bold and climbed into his brother’s lap. Tadashi didn’t even miss a beat as he wrapped the comforter around them both. 

“Sleep.” Tadashi whispered, rubbing soothing circles to Hiro’s back. 

Hiro couldn’t help, but fall asleep in his brother’s embrace. 

( - Eight Hours Later - ) 

Hiro awoke to the loud screeching that seemed to run his blood cold and instantly fling his hands up to his mouth in order to not make a sound. Thick arms tightened their hold around him and from the corner of his eye Hiro could see Fred slowly making his way to the window. Looking outside Hiro noticed that while it was a little darker it didn’t seem too different. Carefully Hiro urged his brother to go to the window as well. 

Soon they were all peaking from the window to see if they could spot the creatures. Hiro noticed a few figures running and tugged at his brother’s wrist before pointing at the rushing figures. 

“It’s the same group.” Fred whispered, watching as they ran away screaming again. Again all around them the screeching of the flowers could be heard. Hiro squinted a bit before eyes widened at the sight as several of the flower creatures seemed to be lumbering after the group. Again they all seemed to be slowly making their way toward the screams. Some were even knocking each other trying to figure out a good path. 

The group from before seemed to have lost another person leaving only one woman and one male. It made Hiro almost look away at the prospect that they abandoned another one of their group members. It made Hiro wonder if they were using them as a meat shield or bait. The screaming group left along with the flower creatures. 

“Guys, this is the best time to get supplies.” Fred stated, getting Tadashi to agree with him. 

“Yes, while the monsters are going to the opposite direction.” Tadashi whispered in agreement. Quickly they grabbed their bags and made their way to the barricaded door. Taking all the barricades down the group carefully opened the door. Tadashi peaked out the door and after inspecting everything gave the signal that it was clear. Quietly they made their way out of the café and into the streets. 

“Let’s find some clothes.” Tadashi whispered, looking over to Hiro who had winced at the rough pavement on his bare feet. 

“Let’s go to the small shops. We might find trouble if we head straight to the big malls.” Fred whispered, getting Hiro to blink. “You know a lot about surviving.” Hiro whispered, getting Fred to grin. “You can thank horror survival games. Especially the zombie ones.” Fred whispered, before they rushed to the smaller market district. 

Looking around they quickly walked into one of the clothing store making sure no one was there before looking at the clothes. “Dress quickly.” Tadashi spoke, making Hiro zoom around. Hiro look around before he came to the hoodies. Looking at a few of them Hiro spotted one with a cool robot design on the front. Quickly tearing off his hospital clothes Hiro threw on the large hoodie. 

“Big, but it’s okay.” Hiro grumbled seeing as the hoodie went close to his knees. Looking around some more Hiro found some underwear and small enough shorts that wouldn’t fall from his hips. Hiro dressed quickly before going back to Tadashi. Tadashi seemed to take the same ide as Hiro with the hoodie, but instead of shorts he wore long jean pants. Tadashi looked at Hiro’s hoodie, making Tadashi chuckle a bit. 

“I remember when you used to call me a nerd all the time. Guess who’s the nerd.” Tadashi stated, poking at the robot on his chest. Hiro just stuck his tongue out at Tadashi while Fred came towards the two. 

Hiro looked to see Fred was wearing a t-shirt with a long sleeve underneath and short. Hiro blinked in surprise at the green beanie on his head that had the little character of what seemed like Godzilla smashing skyscraper buildings.   
“Shoes.” Tadashi whispered, motioning to the third store down. 

Hiro couldn’t help, the sigh of relief when they finally got the shoe store. Grabbing some socks Hiro slipped them on before grabbing a pair of converse shoes. Hiro frowned at the first pair was a little too big and quickly grabbed a pair smaller. “Perfect.” Hiro thought, looking over to Fred seeing that he got a similar pair. Tadashi on the other hand decided to wear running sneakers, before motioning them to stay down. 

Hiro frowned as they went to the floor. Tadashi quickly ushered them towards the large counters and chairs. Hiro had to hold is breathe as he heard a loud grunting sound from outside of the store. Tadashi pressed Hiro behind him, making Fred pull him a bit closer towards the protection of the desk. 

The grunting nose could be heard even loud and Hiro shivered as he heard the patter of multiple feet hitting the ground. The grunting noise got so loud that Hiro felt like throwing up from the tension. Tadashi was gripping the golf club tightly to the point where his knuckles were white as he stared from the corner. 

The flower creature seemed to stumble in the door moving its torso around a bit. The three males held their breath as they saw the creature ‘look’ around before finally leaving the store. It stood at the front for a bit until far off screams were heard. Hearing the screams the corpse monstrosity made a loud screech. In just a matter of second other screeches echoed back to the creature before it finally made its way where it heard the human screams. 

After what felt like hours did Tadashi give the signal that it was clear to move out of their hiding spot. “They signal each other.” Hiro whispered in awe as he saw the lumbering figures in the distance make their way in a certain direction. 

“Dodging one is fine… but dodging more is bad news. Walking Dead taught me that rule.” Fred stated looking around to see if there were any other signs of the creatures. 

“Tadashi?” Hiro asked, but Tadashi shook his head. “Let’s focus on getting supplies, we’ll get more clothes later.” Tadashi whispered, taking Hiro’s hand as they made their way into another store. But, as they studied the broken glass they noticed that all of the lighters that this store would hold were gone. There was a small amount of blood on the class and when looking down a few blood covered shoe prints littered the ground. 

Hiro frowned as he saw a few lead somewhere. Eyes widened and Hiro grabbed onto Tadashi’s waist. Tadashi looked at Hiro with worry before looking at where he was looking at had to fight his gag reflexes. Fred who noticed the horrified gasps had no qualms of puking on the ground at the sight they saw. 

There strung up like a sacrifice was the male they saw from the earlier group. He was strung up like a limp body with thick wires wrapped around his throat that he dangled from. His torso down was gone, but a few organs where hanging from the body while some piled the ground below. Thick blood stained the ground and Hiro looked away as he saw the face littered with glass. 

“They killed him… they killed him.” Hiro whimpered, while Tadashi could only hold his brother. Fred who had finished empty fluids from his body looked over at Tadashi. “You can’t die in the after life.” Tadashi reassured, but wanting to say he’s dead all the same. “But, his body isn’t regenerating.” Hiro whispered, making Fred cough from his spot. 

“You start over at the station if the body is too damaged.” Fred coughed, before puking again. 

“They have to start over? From the beginning?” Hiro asked in fear, making Fred wince before nodding his head. “From the very beginning.” Fred confirmed. 

 

“We need a new fucking plan.”


	5. Hello New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying this now... next chapter is going to be pretty intense. 
> 
> Like really intense. 
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope you get excited for the next one! 
> 
> And for those being affected by the blizzard. I feel yah! Hopefully it won't be too bad!

“We don’t know… how long this will take…” Tadashi stated, guiding Hiro out of the store for them to look in other paces. Fred who had finished regurgitating followed on the other side of Hiro while looking out for any monsters or other survivors. The daunting realization was hitting the group hard for what if they got far and wind up having to start all over again? It was a terrifying realization for Hiro who clutched onto his brother for the memories of the hollowed husk of the hanging body fresh in his mind. 

“Hey guys hang on a second.” Fred whispered before walking up to one of the cars. Carefully Fred tugged on the handle breathing out in relief when the door opened for the blond. Going inside Hiro watched curiously as Fred rummaged around the care before cheering from the inside. Getting out of the vehicle Fred held up one lighter and from the looks of it was half fool of fluid. 

“For now dudes, lets gather supplies and then form a plan again back at our home base.” Fred stated. “I agree, it will get hard and hard to get supplies when we… eventually move to another area. So let’s stick with the plan of gathering for now.” Tadashi stated, before leading them to a different area to harvest. 

With that the group set out to grab things they might need for the long journey ahead. Fred looked into cars that littered a parking lot. Tadashi decided to take charge on the two gas stations near by and Hiro went into the smaller stores. Each person was careful to move as quietly as possible and to stay at least slightly hidden from sight of others that could be prowling around the area. 

“Nice.” Hiro whispered when saw a section that held crayons in them. Hiro stuffed all the crayons in his bag before proceeding on. 

It wasn’t until they heard a screech of a monster that Tadashi made the signal that it was time to head back. Quickly the group made their way down alleyways and crossing behind people’s yards to get back to the café. Tadashi raised his hand up though making Fred grab Hiro from moving anymore before pressing themselves on the back of the store they were behind. 

Tadashi looked around the corner and frowned as he saw a tall figure looking around confused and frightened at the environment that is around them. Fred and Hiro gave a pick looking around the corner to see that the figure was a tall woman.

The woman looked scared, which was understandable to Hiro. She wore a hospital gown and had bandages covering the side of her head. Hiro noticed she was missing her ring finger and winced at the prospect of what could have happened to her. “She looks new just like us.” Hiro stated, getting Tadashi to nod as he looked at the woman. Fred sighed as he looked at the brothers before looking back at the other. 

“Guys, maybe we should have her join us? Safety in numbers?” Fred asked, making Hiro look at Tadashi in the eyes. 

“Tadashi… someone has to help… right?” Hiro asked, making Tadashi go quiet for a moment.   
Soon a smile bloomed on his brothers features and soon a warm hand was ruffling Hiro’s hair. “That’s right, someone has to help.” Tadashi whispered, before walking out towards the woman. Coming up closer Hiro noticed that she had long hair that was multiple colors of blond and a light brown. She looked at the group with fear, but noticing Hiro gave a small smile. 

“Are you?” She asked, not having to give out the rest of the question. 

“Yeah, I died of multiple stab wounds and gun shots to the chest because of ransom stuff! Names Fred!” Fred introduced, with a smile. The woman gave the other the same face Hiro and Tadashi probably gave him when he first stated that. Hiro walked over to the woman and placed his hand out to shake. Instantly the woman cooed at Hiro before shaking his hand. 

“Name Hiro Hamada! This is my brother Tadashi Hamada.” Hiro introduced. 

“It’s nice to meet you all. You all can call me Honey Lemon.” She spoke. 

All of a sudden another screech pierced the air shocking the pleasant feeling out of their system. Tadashi grabbed Hiro’s hand and motioned everyone to run towards the café. It was then that the group froze when one of those creatures came into sight right in front of the café. Before Honey Lemon could scream, Fred immediately placed a hand over his mouth shaking his head at the taller woman. 

“Turn back.” Tadashi whispered, making the group turn around only to curse when another creature started walking towards them. 

“Quiet.” Tadashi mouth, giving a stern glance at Honey Lemon who nodded her head. Carefully the group tiptoed their way to the side being mindful of their surrounding as the monsters looked around for their prey. Tadashi noticed something else and lowered to the ground with Hiro in his arms. Carefully Honey Lemon and Fred did the same keeping close to the brothers as they hid behind a small truck that was parked on the side. 

Hiro looked from his embrace to see a large group coming towards the creatures. Each one was holding a blunt weapon and one even held a knife. The one thing that Hiro noticed that there was blood all over them and something was wiggling in the hold of two people in the group. 

“Throw him, he’s useless now.” One of the women stated, getting an agreement from the rest. Hiro watched in pure horror, as the wiggling figure was a man. The male was gagged and had what looked like thin wire wrapped around his arms and legs. He screamed at the group of people shaking his head as he stared at the monsters. One of the men threw something at the store window beside them shattering the glass and making the two flower creatures look over towards the sound. 

Immediately they started walking towards group making the other laugh as the man started screaming and fighting against bonds. Hiro clutched onto Tadashi and looked up in surprise that Tadashi was shaking. He was shaking from something that Hiro couldn’t tell, but all he knew was that Tadashi was scared.  
It made Hiro feel even worse. 

“COME ON! LUNCH TIME!” One of the men yelled. 

Hiro didn’t want to watch this, but for some reason he couldn’t close his eyes. He couldn’t look away from it as he watched the two creatures stagger their way towards the sound opening their mouths and screeching. Without further talk the group threw poor man right into the creatures mouth and Hiro saw a large hand cover his eyes from the sight. 

But the sound… the sound was still there. 

The sound of muffled agonizing noise and the bones of a body crunching under the strength of the creature’s jaws. The horrible laughter the group made before jogging away from the creatures. Hiro didn’t really know what happened next. One minute he was on the street and the next he was in the café with Honey Lemon placing a soft comforter over his head while Fred and Tadashi worked on barricading the door. 

“That group…” Fred whispered finally pushing the final piece of furniture in place.

“They took that poor man’s bag….” Honey Lemon stated, making Hiro draw his knees to his chest at the thought of it. That man was just like them, trying to reach a final destination to get the eternal peace. But, people wearing a human face that was no better than the monsters walking around the city betrayed him. In fact they were worse than those monsters, but the fear installed into his heart felt even greater. 

He feared that group. 

“I’m here Hiro.” Tadashi whispered wrapping his arms around Hiro and pulling him up into his arms so the group can make their way into the up stairs. Instantly the group set themselves on the floor again and sighed, as they didn’t know what to say after witnessing such a horrifying event unfold right in front of them. Fred looked at the pillow beside him poking at it a bit before looking at his bag with a deep thoughtful look. 

“We should probably get better bags.” Fred suggested, noticing how flimsy their bags really were. Hiro looked at the bag and couldn’t help, but see truth to Fred’s words. The bags they were given were small and if the journey the creatures spoke about were long. They would need something bigger and that held more things before proceeding to the next area. 

“What do you think lies beyond the city?” Hiro asked, getting Tadashi to lean back dragging his brother with him as he leaned against the wall. “To be completely honest? The monsters are probably going to be stronger, faster and more ferocious.” Tadashi truthfully stated, getting Hiro to as he played with his brother’s fingers. 

“Weapons… we really need weapons. The thing that took me to the tunnels… told me that I should find a weapon before proceeding to the next area. One that would agree to protect.” Honey Lemon stated, making Fred slap his face.   
“I completely forgot about the whole weapons deal.” Fred stated. 

“But we still don’t know how to achieve in getting these weapons.” Hiro informed, getting groans from all three people in the room. Tadashi looked at the bags before sitting up a bit, making Hiro grumble at the sudden movement. Tadashi smiled at his brother ruffled his hair again and wrapping him a bit more like a small burrito. 

“So, how about our plan is to gather supplies and find out weapons. We leave as soon as we get them and at all cost avoid that group. I’m hoping they’ll leave soon, but we have to be careful.” Tadashi stated. 

“The monsters aren’t a problem?” Honey Lemon asked, curiously. 

“Actually the monsters are really slow and clumsy. Not only that they’re blind so all we got to do is not make a sound and they won’t bother us.” Fred informed, getting Honey Lemon to nod as she looked through her bag. 

“I’m assuming we have to get thing that create light right?” Honey Lemon asked, getting Hiro to nod as he reached over to the lantern he left behind in room. Honey Lemon inspected the lantern before leaning back against the bed. She fiddled with her fingers before opening her bag to look through it again. 

“I’m guessing the monsters hate the light?” She asked, getting affirmative grunts from all three of the boys. 

“You know, at first I was really scared of you guys and was actually about to run away.” Honey Lemon informed, making Fred raise a brow. “Really?” Fred asked, getting Honey Lemon to chuckle a bit at his confused face. “Yes, I saw a few others like myself running around with such a crazed look that I just assumed the worse.” Honey Lemon whispered, remembering the crazed eyes each person had. Those eyes that showed they would do anything to get to safety. 

“What made you wait?” Tadashi asked, making Honey Lemon point at Hiro. 

“Me?” Hiro asked, getting a protective tug from Tadashi as he looked at Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon laughed along with Fred at Tadashi’s protective stance with his younger brother. “That is why I decided not to run. You guys don’t have the same look as those other people, especially you Hiro.” Honey Lemon spoke, before closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the bed. 

“But…” She whispered as she stared at the ceiling. 

“That doesn’t mean I won’t look like that when the journey ends?” Hiro asked, getting a grimace from everyone in the room. 

“Guys…” Tadashi spoke, his voice light and yet strong. 

“This journey is going to change us and who knows. We might actually turn into those people…. But… but…” Tadashi whispered pulling Hiro closer making Hiro try to turn around to see his brother. But Tadashi shook his head making the other finally stop his struggles. Fred and Honey Lemon looked at each other and slowly held each other hands for comfort. 

“But, let’s never forget… who we are and what were striving for.” Tadashi spoke with finality. 

“Let’s reach paradise together.” Hiro softly cheered, getting Fred to pump his fist up in the air and for Honey Lemon to bounce in her spot. “Tadashi! Remember were geniuses! Let’s figure this out with our brains!” Hiro stated, getting Honey Lemon to grin as she grabbed some paper from the floor and the pen. 

“Who says you’re the only genius?” Honey Lemon asked, getting a surprise look from all three of the boys. 

“Well, with our brains and Fred’s library brain of survival horror games, movies and comics… I think we can pull through.” Hiro laughed, getting Tadashi to chuckle as he leaned down towards the paper to see Honey Lemon writing down a few things. 

“Guys can you feel it?” Fred asked in awe, making everyone to raise his or her brow at him. 

“Feel what?” 

 

“The beginning of our origin story.”


	6. You're Beautiful It's True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoho, after the next chapter they'll be finally out of the first area! 
> 
> And believe me when I say things will start getting a bit spicy. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Whoa, this is so cool.” Hiro whispered as he looked at the tiny flask in his hand. Honey Lemon grinned as she continued to mix different types of mechanical before placing them into tiny flasks. “I know right? Chemicals are my favorite! You can make so many things! Especially ones with a destructive force.” Honey Lemon laughed as she finished a few before placing them in a metallic bag. 

The group had work hard for four days straight in scavenging and trying to figure out the whole weapons deal. They had gotten all sorts of supplies for light along with new hiking backpacks and sleeping bags. At times Hiro just pretended that they weren’t dead and that they were all friends preparing for an awesome camping trip. But with every screech of monsters was Hiro brought back to the depressing reality they were in. 

Thankfully Honey Lemon and Fred had both found their weapons. Fred was the first to find his weapon by going into an abandoned Petsokyo. While rummaging around to find anything that would be useful Fred heard a soft noise farther down towards the back of the large store. Curious to know what it was Fred silently crept towards the area he heard the sound to see something large lying in a broken class cage. 

The beast sensing Fred raised it’s head and turned to look at Fred. It looked to be a giant crocodile that had managed to get itself stuck in the cage display in order to eat some dead bugs that were inside. Fred had proceeded to help the giant beat by pulling as hard as he could on the creatures tail popping the creature out of its imprisonment. 

“I felt like we were a puzzle piece that were finally complete.” Fred stated when he brought the large beast home. 

At first everyone was apprehensive, but seeing how Fred was sitting on the crocodile’s head and nothing happening allowed the creature to stay in the same place as them. It wasn’t until they were cornered by two flower creatures that the crocodile, named Zilla, rapidly grew bigger and started eating the creature viciously. Hiro can’t look at Godzilla the same way again because of Fred’s ‘little zilla’. 

Honey Lemon on the other hand actually made her weapon. While they were scavenging a high school Honey Lemon walked into one of the labs and almost stayed frozen in the closet that held all the chemicals that were stored in the room. She had then proceeded to make a weapon that seemed to just appear in her head with the help of Hiro to make her weapon that Fred affectingly dubbed the Surprise Bag. By imputing the compounds that Honey Lemon wanted she would be able to immediately make chemical bombs to throw at creatures. 

She tested out when a murderous survivor tried to attack Hiro. She threw the bomb and instantly froze the individual before taping it making the ice instantly shatter at the touch. It made Hiro and the other guys remind themselves to never anger the tall woman. 

Currently the group were taking a slight break from scavenging to working on packing their bags and helping Honey Lemon make small flask to contain her chemicals for whenever her Surprise Bag ran out.  
“Hey Hiro! I’ve been meaning to ask this, but why do you get so many crayons?” Tadashi asked looking at the building pile of crayon boxes in the side of the room. “Whenever were in a jam and ran out of candle you can light a crayon that can burn brightly and last for about 25 minutes or more.” Hiro stated, reciting the information he read when he was alive. 

“That is…. Really awesome!” Fred stated looking at the crayons while Zilla slept beside behind him peacefully. 

“When will we be leaving?” Hiro asked as he handed Honey Lemon some of her flasks that were carefully placed them in her bag. “I would also like to know.” Honey Lemon whispered, shivering a bit at the thought of leaving the city. Everyone slight winced, shivered or flinched at the prospect of leaving and knowing the area ahead will be harder. 

It scared them deeply. 

“I say, we should gather some more supplies and finding weapons for Hiro and me before leaving.” Tadashi stated, getting agreements from everyone. 

“Also…” Tadashi whispered, making everyone look at him as he gave a mournful sigh. “We should… visit our homes before leaving… to… say goodbye.” Tadashi stated, getting everyone to looking down to the floor at the prospect of seeing his or her homes. Hiro had been putting off in going anywhere near his old neighborhood. 

Hiro didn’t want to walk in the house to see everything abandoned and void of life. He didn’t want to be reminded of the memories he had with his parents from the good and the bad. He didn’t want to be reminded that he was dead and he would probably never see his parents again. 

“Yeah… I really want to go to my home and get a few things before leaving.” Fred admitted, scratching his hair wincing at how greasy it was. Hiro saw this and couldn’t help, but be reminded that his own hair was greasy as well. Even though they didn’t have to eat or go to the bathroom their hair and body could still get greasy and dirty. At first it wasn’t as bothersome during the first day or so. But it had been four days and Hiro was starting to get grouchy with how itchy his head felt and disgusting his body was. 

“Hiro, you okay?” Tadashi asked with a frown seeing his brother itch more of his head. 

“It’s been awhile since any of us had a bath.” Honey Lemon provided wincing at her own greasy long hair. 

“What should we do? I mean, normally I be pretty fine with not taking a shower. But with all this running around I’m going to smell as bad as the dumpster outside!” Fred stated, getting a snort from Zilla behind him. 

“Have we even checked to see if the water works?” Honey Lemon questioned, making all three of the males freeze. “You know, I don’t think we ever checked. Not like we have to go to the bathroom.” Hiro stated peaking out towards the hallway where another door stood. Hiro had explored a bit and found that the door was a lead to a small bathroom that included a toilet and small shower. 

“I’m going to go check!” Hiro stated, rushing towards the bathroom. 

“Hiro wait.” Tadashi called back, but sighed when Hiro already flung the door open. 

Quickly Hiro went inside and turned the knob for the hot water and waited. There was a small groan from the showerhead and soon a spray of water shot out. Hiro waited to see if anything warm came out and smiled he felt the water slowly head up. Turning off the shower, he gave a thumb up to the group who all sighed in great relief. 

“Honey Lemon, you go first. Fred you go second. Hiro and I will go together after you guys. We don’t know how long that warm water will last or how long actual water will come out.” Tadashi commented. 

“Do we even have shampoo and conditioner? Soap?” Honey Lemon asked, making Hiro nod stating that there was some in the bathroom. Quickly Honey Lemon grabbed some clothes and sprinted into the bathroom. Hiro couldn’t wait for the shower wanting to feel the pleasure of standing under hot water again and feeling clean. 

It was almost agonizing waiting for Honey Lemon and Fred to finish. Smoothing out the fluffy towel they found in the master bedroom. Tadashi chuckled as he stared at his impatient brother who stared intently at the door that Fred was in. Honey Lemon was beside the brothers in fresh clothes and currently towel drying and brushing her hair out. 

Hiro was being polite in not looking at Honey Lemon as she got ready the fresh bandages. He had caught a glimpse of Honey Lemon without her bandages and had seen that part of her head… Hiro shook his head not wanting to think about it and trying to respect Honey Lemon who had covered her head with a towel in order for no one to see. 

“Okay dudes! It’s all yours.” Fred grinned coming out of the shower with pure bliss on his face. 

Hiro looked down as he rushed into the bathroom with Tadashi following behind him with everything they needed. Hiro couldn’t help, but peak a bit at Fred’s bare chest and quickly regretted the action. Fred’s chest looked like a patchwork of thick stiches and bullet holes making the comment that Fred stated in the beginning start to haunt Hiro. 

Hiro waited for Tadashi to close the door before throwing off the sweaty and old clothes onto the floor. “Hiro, place them away nicely.” Tadashi scolded, making Hiro pout before throwing them into a pile on the sink. Tadashi shook his head before also taking off his clothes. 

Hiro stared at the bandages that covered his body and sucked in a breath. With shaking hands Hiro slowly started to unravel the bandages that covered his skin with pure reluctance and dread. When only part of the bandages was unwrapped and the skin that was showing got worse and worse did Hiro finally puke into the toilet.  
“Hiro! What happened?” Tadashi asked as he instantly came to his brother’s side. 

Hiro shook his head closing his eyes as he puked. Tadashi looked Hiro over before noticing the burnt skin. Tadashi closed his eyes for a few minutes as well rubbing soothing circles in his brother’s back before opening his eyes again. 

Knock… knock…

“Hiro?? Tadashi? You guys okay in there?” 

“Is the little dude alright?” 

“Yeah, were good… We might be awhile.” Tadashi called back, rubbing Hiro’s mouth with some toilet paper as soon as he was finished. 

“Okay, take as long as you like.” Honey Lemon spoke, before the sound of footsteps could be heard walking away from the door. 

“I’m here… I’m here… just keep those beautiful eyes of yours closed and I’ll take care of everything.” Tadashi whispered into Hiro’s ear. Hiro nodded and allowed himself to relax as he felt familiar large hands started to take off the bandages that were covering Hiro’s body. Soon all Hiro could feel was the cool air that war around them before hearing the sound of Tadashi taking off his own bandages. 

“Tadashi… my… my…” Hiro whimpered as he felt some of the burnt skin with his fingers. Hiro began to weep as he felt more and more of his skin having the weight of everything come crashing down on him. Hiro felt a hand take his own before helping him up. 

“You’re beautiful Hiro. You’ll always be beautiful to me.” Tadashi spoke bringing his brother close hugging in tightly as Hiro cried. “That’s all I need… that’s all I need.” Hiro thought before his brother slowly brother them into the shower. Soon the warm spray descended down on him and soon Hiro felt his body relax. 

Hiro felt so much as he allowed his brother to do all the work. Washing both of their bodies down before working on their hairs. Hiro also whimpered in delight at the feel of the strong fingers work every since greasy strand out making him fresher than he ever felt before. Once the two were done washing Tadashi just continued to hold Hiro under the spray. 

“Tadashi…” Hiro whispered reaching up a bit to kiss his brother on his nose. Tadashi laughed at the ticklish kiss before leaning down to press his own on Hiro’s forehead. 

 

“You’re beautiful Hiro… so beautiful.”


	7. Hello I Am Your Personal Weapon and Health Care Provider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the how late this update was! 
> 
> But, it's here! 
> 
> Just letting you know that two character will be coming in soon! I'll let you all guess who it is! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“Are you prepared?” 

“As prepared as I’ll ever be.” 

Tadashi nodded and griped Hiro’s hand as the group made their way out of their make-shift base quietly and swiftly making sure to look around before sneaking their way down alleys. The group didn’t want to be seen by the other survivors especially where many of their supplies were still being held in that room. Of course they took the extra precaution and hid the supplies before leaving. 

“Fred where is your house is it close or far? What about you Honey Lemon?” Tadashi asked, while Hiro clutched onto his brother’s hand. 

“My house is actually close to yours. It’s just on the tree ahead.” Honey Lemon whispered before she looked over at Fred and Zilla. “I’ll go with Honey Lemon to her house before going mine. It’s a bit farther. Do you want to meet up back at the café?” Fred asked, making Hiro look up at Tadashi before he nodded his head. 

“Yeah, this could be a good chance to scavenge and see if that… group of survivors is still here. Guys be careful and don’t be seen going to the café. We don’t want anyone connecting us to that café.” Tadashi whispered, getting Fred and Honey Lemon nod in understanding. 

“Tadashi…” Hiro whispered. 

“What is it Hiro?” Tadashi asked, looking down to see Hiro’s frightened expression. Hiro was terrified of the prospect of going to their old home. Everything was different in this world and he didn’t know what was going to happen. The home that held so many good memories could hold unspeakable horrors. 

But, they needed to go home for one last time. 

“I’m here.” Tadashi whispered, making Hiro breath in and out before nodding. 

The group gave each tried to give each other reassuring smiles. But it all came out as half grimaces that really weren’t all that reassuring. It was the thought that counts and it gave each of them something warm to feel.

Quickly the group snuck down alleyways and behind other homes to get to their destination. At one point the group finally split with the promises that they would meet up at the café. Hiro hugged both Fred and Honey Lemon before letting them go. 

“Don’t worry Hiro, they’ll be fine.” Tadashi reassured. 

Hiro could only give a weak nod as they got closer and closer to their home. All the street signs and all the buildings seemed to mock Hiro as they came closer and closer. Until finally houses upon houses was what they were passing by. Each house was shaped differently and colored differently, but everything had the same concept in mind to be a shelter and home for a brand new family. Finally though their footsteps halted and Hiro couldn’t help, but stare at the home in front of them. 

Everything looked unchanged since Hiro had… died. The house was painted a nice soft yellow color with white frames that gave a comforting look to anyone that looks at it. His mother’s prized wind chimes hanging onto the porch waiting patiently for any wind to come by in order for it to sing. Even the flowers that his mother had planted a while ago were still there although slightly dull in color. 

“Is… everything?” Tadashi spoke, making Hiro look down at his feet. 

“We never touched your room after the… accident.” Hiro whispered, making Tadashi nod before the two bravely stepped forward. Hiro felt his heart beat faster the closer they got to the door until they were right in front of it. Carefully Tadashi motioned Hiro behind him before raising the gulf club he had in hand. Opening the door they were greeted with nothing, but silence and an empty hallway. 

“Careful.” Tadashi whispered as they stepped inside. 

Hiro was tempted to take off his shoes, but caught himself before he could even make the motion. Everything looked the same from the picture frames to the little class figures on the tables his father collects. 

“Nothing seems too different…” Tadashi whispered, in an emotion that Hiro couldn’t interpret. Hiro wondered what his brother was feeling seeing their old home after so long only to have no parents to say ‘welcome home!’ as soon as they came through the door. 

“Tadashi… I’m going to go upstairs.” Hiro whispered, making Tadashi nod as he walked towards their living room. 

Hiro walked up the stairs and cautiously made his way to his room. Opening the door Hiro couldn’t help, but feel depressed at seeing his room. His clothes strewn about on the floor, a messy desk on the corner with papers all around and a bed with tolls all over it. It looked exactly the same as he left it to go to… 

“I can’t think of that right now!” Hiro thought before opening the drawers. Hiro packed clean underwear and a few clothes before going to his nightstand. Opening the drawer Hiro shifted through the mess that was inside before finally grabbing the object he originally wanted when he came here. It was a small album, holding only twenty pictures maximum front and back. 

But it held every precious memory Hiro had in life. Opening the Album Hiro couldn’t help, but give out a small whimper at the picture that was the first. It was Tadashi and Hiro when they were younger. It was the day Hiro was born and Tadashi was holding him in his arms with a look of pure love and devotion that it made Hiro want to run and hug his brother tightly as he could. 

For he still gave that same look to him even now. 

The next picture was when Hiro was a little older with Tadashi showing him a little robot plush. Hiro looked to be about a little over one and he was grabbing Tadashi hands along with the blush. Both of them were laughing and looked to be having fun. Hiro laughed as he continued down the path until he sucked a breath in. 

Hiro couldn’t remember it too well for he was only three. But, looking at the photograph managed to scrap up the small amount of memories that day. The picture was Tadashi kissing Hiro on the head while he was taking a nap. Hiro remember this because his mother was squealing and he woke slightly to the noise to see his brother’s eyes. After that Hiro wouldn’t be able to see Tadashi’s eyes anymore for it was the day he was killed by fire. 

Hiro couldn’t look at the photographs anymore and gently closed the book before giving it a light kiss. Placing it carefully in his bag Hiro looked around to see if he wanted anything else. But nothing seemed important and Hiro eventually left trying hard in order to not look back. 

“I better go see what Tadashi is doing.” Hiro thought, but froze when he felt something tug at his heart. 

Turning his head he noticed the door to his right was cracked open just slightly an almost inviting look towards the room that was past the wooden oak door. “Tadashi’s room?” Hiro thought looking at the door before feeling himself step closer and closer. Pressing a hand to the cold doorknob Hiro pushed the door to open fully. 

Everything looked the same as his mother kept it. It was neat, organized and tidy nothing moved, but everything cleaned in order to make the memory remain. Hiro breathed in the scent of dust and winced as he felt himself wanting to sneeze. But it ended being a lost cause for Hiro finally let out a loud sneeze accidently knocking one of the heavy books in his spasm. 

“OW!” Hiro whined as he pulled his foot in his hand and landed his but on Tadashi’s bed. 

Hiro tried to massage the aching toe, but his movement froze when he heart a soft beep. Looking up Hiro felt his heart plummet to his stomach as he saw something grow from a red box. But instead of something menacing as Hiro thought it was actually really… plushie looking. Hiro stared in disbelief as he saw the giant marshmallow blink before looking down at his feet. 

Whatever it was looked down at his feet before carefully stepping out. Once out of the red box it carefully made it’s way to Hiro standing in front of him before doing a small wave. 

“Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal health care provider.” The thing greeted. 

“Um…” Hiro tried to answer. 

“I activated to a cry of distress. Does your toes hurt?” Baymax asked, making Hiro raise a brow at him. “No, not anymore.” Hiro stated, which was a slight truth as he was too surprised to be in pain right now. 

“I will scan you.” Baymax proclaimed. 

“Don’t scan me.” Hiro ordered. 

“Scan complete.” Baymax countered. 

“Unbelievable!” Hiro growled, before he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. 

“Hiro are you alright? I hea-… Baymax?” Tadashi whispered in surprised looking at the giant marshmallow in surprise. Baymax turned at Tadashi and waved. “Hello, Tadashi, I am glad to see you.” Baymax answered, before turning back to Hiro and went down to poke Hiro toes to see if they hurt when he touched it. Making Hiro become flustered as he stopped the robot from doing so. 

“You made him?” Hiro asked, making Tadashi laugh before nodding. 

“Yeah, he was… going to help a lot of people.” Tadashi whispered as he looked at Baymax before frowning. “But… I never finished him. This was the design and I had started working on his body and chip… I… died before completing him.” Tadashi stated with a frown going over to Hiro and standing in front of his creation. 

“Oh, I can answer that.” Baymax answered. 

“Wait a minute.” Hiro thought as he looked at what was in Tadashi’s right hand. “Isn’t that?” Hiro thought, but was brought of his personal monologue to look back at Baymax. 

“I am Hiro Hamada’s weapon, guardian and nursing robot for the after life.” Baymax informed, pointing one of his large fingers up as he made the statement. “My weapon is a marshmallow?” Hiro asked, looking at Tadashi who laughed at Hiro. “Baymax, tell me some of your basic functions.” Tadashi asked, curious to know if the robot can actually protect Hiro and see if all the original plans were actually placed into his creation. 

“Of course.” With that Baymax chest glowed showing Tadashi everything he wanted to know. 

“Good, you have everything I originally planned for you to have. All the up to date medical procedures and first aide treatment along with the fast knowledge of the human body.” Tadashi whispered pressing a few things before nodding. “Good, you have everything that I originally programed you for.” Tadashi whispered, with a faint smile.

“That can heal mea, but how is that going to protect me?” Hiro asked, making Tadashi smile as he stepped aside to give Hiro a better view of Baymax. “Baymax here is made of tougher stuff and will be able to lift over 1,000 pounds.” Tadashi grinned, but frown again when he looked at the giant. 

“That still doesn’t explain though how you’re here.” Tadashi stated, making Baymax tilt his head to the side. 

“Each weapon is specially chosen for each person in the after life. I was specifically chosen for you brother because of your devotion to him. That is all that I have in my memory banks.” Baymax stated, making Tadashi stare at the other in surprise. 

“His devotion?” Hiro asked, getting up and off the bed to stay close to Tadashi’s side. 

“Yes, the only thing left in my memory banks is that whoever was waiting with you for Hiro was impressed by your loyalty and love for him. So he decided to give a weapon to Hiro that was from you.” Baymax explained, before bowing at both Hiro and Tadashi. 

“I hope that I may serve and protect Hiro well Creator.” Baymax spoke. 

Hiro looked at Tadashi who stayed silent at the whole transaction. Soon though Tadashi sighed, chuckling as he brought Hiro close. Hiro grinned and hugged his brother tightly as the brother’s shared a moment. Only opening his eyes in surprise when he felt something bigger envelope them both. 

“I wanted a huggable design?” Tadashi questioned as Baymax hugged the brothers. 

Hiro laughed, making Tadashi roll his eyes at his teasing brother. “By the way….” Hiro spoke looking down at Tadashi’s hand. “Is that?” Hiro whispered, making Tadashi nod as he looked at the object in his right hand with a powerful look that almost blew the air in his lungs away. 

 

“It’s my weapon.”


	8. Don't You Worry Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New stories will be coming in this week or next week! 
> 
> It's more Hidashi so don't you worry! 
> 
> But, I am going to be releasing other stories to branch out a bit. They won't have as frequent updates as my Hidashi stories, but I will still regularly update them. 
> 
> For now enjoy the chapter!

“Oh this?” Tadashi whispered, pulling up the object that was in his hand. 

“Is that?” Hiro asked again, not wanting to finish his sentence. 

“Yeah, I believe so? I just feel complete with it. Like it was calling out to me. It was in your workshop.” Tadashi whispered. 

“Tadashi that’s… my last invention before… before….” Hiro whispered with awe as he looked at the circlet metallic hand that was in his brother’s hand. Hiro attentively touched the object looking it over before shaking his head in disbelief. 

“If… this is here….” Hiro whispered before he sprinted out the room getting Tadashi to call after him. But Hiro needed to where the other half of his invention lied and in doing so he needed to go into his workshop/garage. But when Hiro threw opens the door and stepped into the workshop nothing was there. 

“That makes no sense.” Hiro whispered, looking around but seeing nothing in sight. Hiro looked in the drawers, the bins and even the garbage can. But try as he might he couldn’t find where the rest of his invention was being stored. 

“Hiro what’s wrong?” Tadashi asked, rushing up behind Hiro and placing his large hands on his brother’s shoulders. 

“I can’t find it!” Hiro expressed with horror. If he couldn’t find the rest of his invention then how will Tadashi defend himself? 

“Hiro, what do you mean?” Tadashi asked, as Hiro’s shoulders started shaking. “The rest of my invention! I need to find it! I can’t… you have to be safe too!” Hiro cried, as he started tearing apart his workshop. “You can’t… Not again! I won’t!” Hiro hissed, throwing drawers everywhere and knocking down tools. 

“Hiro stop!” Tadashi shouted, grabbing Hiro by his arms and pulling him back before he could do himself any harm. 

“I CAN’T LOSE YOU AGAIN!” Hiro screamed, making Tadashi reel back in shock. 

Silence enveloped the room like night taking over day. Hiro couldn’t bare look at Tadashi as he stared at the concrete ground stained with oils and other fluids Hiro had spilt over the years. He didn’t want Tadashi to see the desperation on his face. Everything around them was terrifying and in the long run Hiro knew that as soon as they leave this area things would get harder. The monsters will become more terrifying and hostile. The landscapes will probably change to be more damaging and complex. 

It was like a sick game one that Hiro didn’t want to play. Death was supposed to be peaceful and lead to happier things. Hiro had tried to smash his fist to the floor, but Tadashi caught them before they could make any contact to the harsh ground. 

“Hiro, I’m here. I’m here.” Tadashi whispered. 

“Will you?” Hiro asked with a slight mocking tone. 

“Hiro Hamada you listen here you knucklehead.” Tadashi whispered turning Hiro around in order for his brother to face him. Hiro tried to look everywhere instead of staring into Tadashi’s eyes. But something about his eyes always made his eyes wander in to look. Like a moth to a flame Hiro couldn’t help, but look at his brother directly. 

“I. Will. Not. Leave. You.” Tadashi spoke, his words filled with promise, passion and finality. It made Hiro’s heart almost heal and yet break at the same time in hearing the declaration. 

“This isn’t like when we were living. I couldn’t control the fate that tore me away from you. But in this place I swear I won’t ever leave your side. We’ll get to our paradise together.” Tadashi promised, making Hiro only nod. 

“Beside, I think, this dev-… uuhhh.” Tadashi spoke his voice a little confused. 

“What is the- OH MY GUMMYBEARS! TADASHI! WHAT HAPPENED?” Hiro yelped looking at Tadashi’s hand in pure horror. The device, his creation, looks to be wrapped around and embedded into Tadashi’s skin. Like it was fused there or melted on making the burn skin look almost infected by the intrusion. 

“Baymax! Baymax!” Hiro called panicking as he and Tadashi tried to get the device off. But the tugging only gave Tadashi pain and the device seem to have a mind of it’s own and deepened itself more into his skin by using a few wires to pierce the skin and spread into his muscle. 

Baymax immediately walked over to Tadashi and scanned the arm that was causing his charge and creator distress. Baymax tilted his head as he examined the arm before showing up a few diagrams of an arm on his chest. 

“It seems that the device Hiro had created has infused into Tadashi’s arm. The metal seems to be connecting with the skin as if it was apart of his skin. The wires are moving up, but seem to have stopped at Tadashi’s shoulder. What is confusing to note is on certain areas of Tadashi’s arm there seems to be… pockets…” Baymax inquired, making Hiro examine Tadashi’s arm closely at the ‘pockets’. 

All Hiro could see was nothing, jut the horrible fresh looking burns his brother had when he first saw him. “Hiro, what does this device do?” Tadashi asked, making Hiro frantically pat down Tadashi’s arm to see if he could feel the pockets. But again nothing seemed to have come up. 

“It’s a nero-transmitter that signal to my micro bots! But it isn’t suppose to do this!” Hiro spoke. 

“On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?” Baymax asked. 

Tadashi blinked rolling his arm a bit before moving it with a small-bewildered frown on his face. “I don’t feel any pain. I didn’t even notice the thing embedding into my arm.” Tadashi confessed, making Hiro stare at the device. 

“But, it looks painful.” Hiro fretted, making Tadashi smile as he ruffled Hiro’s hair. 

“It really doesn’t, don't worry Hiro. For now, let’s go. We’ll go back to the café and figure this out.” Tadashi stated, making Hiro open his mouth to protest when suddenly loud screeches were filling the area. 

“Oh no…” Hiro whispered making Tadashi frown as he went over to one of the small windows in the garage. Looking through the glass Tadashi almost gasped as the large group they saw laughed as they ran away from the flowers. 

“This isn’t good, we can’t leave with them in the area.” Tadashi whispered as more and more flowers scrambled their way into the area trying to catch the group of humans but being sightless and too slow to do so. 

“What of Fred and Honey Lemon?” Hiro asked with worry making Tadashi sigh as he slowly crept away from the window. He motioned every to stay down as they made their way back into the living room and up the stairs. Hiro instantly went over to one of the windows in Tadashi’s room to look at the area. 

“Tadashi we’re surrounded!” Hiro whispered as he saw flower creatures roaming around everywhere some fighting with each other and other smashing into cars in rage. 

“And that group.” Tadashi whispered watching as some of them laughed and rush away into the alleyways of San Fransokyo while the other group taunted the monsters. 

“We have to leave soon. That group… I don’t like it. They look…. Off.” Tadashi whispered, examining one of the group members. Hiro looked over to where Tadashi was looking to see one of the women in the group. While she was chatting loudly to her friend Hiro noticed something about her arm. There were small black patches on her arm, but the woman didn’t seem to mind them as she continued chatting with some of the others before vanishing into some buildings. 

“Her arm?” Hiro asked, getting Tadashi to nod. 

“That wasn’t there the last time we saw them.” Tadashi informed, making Hiro frown. 

“What do we do?” Hiro asked, as Tadashi walked to the other room to look at the backyard. “It seems their heading for the alleyways and tall buildings. So we’re going to take the long way and cut through people’s yards to get back to the café. Once there… we have to make a plan to leave soon.” Tadashi stated. 

Hiro nodded, before looking at Baymax with a bit of a frown. “First though… Bro I think we might want to upgrade Baymax.” Hiro stated, making Tadashi raise a brow.   
“What, why?” Tadashi asked in wonder, making Hiro roll his eyes as he poked at the bot’s huggable belly. Making Baymax tilt his head to the side before looking down to poke his belly as well. “While you’re huggable design is great… I don’t think this will withstand any harsher attacks.” Hiro stated, making Tadashi look at Baymax with a thoughtful look. 

“You’re right.” Tadashi agreed. 

“But for now, let’s head back to the café.” Hiro agreed, grabbing his bag and taking Tadashi’s hand. The small group managed to get to the backyard making sure to check that the other group already left. 

Hiro shivered in the cold air before he turned back at their familiar home. Hiro gripped Tadashi’s hand hard as he stared at the home grabbing Baymax’s hand as well in order to hold in the emotions he felt. Deep down Hiro knew this would be the last time that he would ever see this house. It was a goodbye Hiro didn’t expect so soon or to handle with the long journey ahead. 

“Thank you.” Tadashi spoke, shocking Hiro out of his thoughts as he looked up at his older brother. 

“Thank you for everything you done for us… especially for Hiro.” Tadashi whispered, making Hiro look back at the home. 

“Goodbye.” Hiro whispered solemnly before finally being force to turn around. Quickly the two made their way crossing behind other house’s back yards. Sticking to the shadows and hiding behind large objects. At one point Hiro had looked back just once to look at his home. But he could see nothing as dark and heavy fog seemed to have engulfed the entire neighborhood that was filled with screeching from the monsters. 

It was a horrible memory to have of his home and Hiro turned back in hopes to forget the image. To forget the image of an empty house and a road filled with monsters and instead remember the warmth of the sun and the smiles of his parents. 

 

“Good bye… Mom… Dad.”


	9. Killing Get Easy With Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHHUUURRRRRRR....
> 
> I don't know about this chapter. But I hope I made it good. 
> 
> New stories will be posted tomorrow! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!

Hiro knew something wasn’t right. A few times Hiro had caught himself looking behind them and peering into the shadows with wary. They were taking the long way back to the café and Hiro could feel himself becoming more and more stressed as they inched closer to the café. 

“Tadashi.” Hiro whispered, clutching onto his brother’s arm. 

Tadashi looked back at Hiro before fully stopping at seeing Hiro’s distressed face. “What’s wrong?” Tadashi whispered, noticing how Hiro was always looking back with a look that seemed like he was going to puke at any moment. It made the older Hamada brother looked back trying to hunt down and see if there was anyone or anything hiding. 

“Baymax, can you can anyone?” Tadashi whispered, making the large robot turn it’s head and started to scan. 

“I’m sorry Tadashi, but it seems that my scanners are not working as properly as they should be.” Baymax informed, still looking back and trying to scan and scan again. “Wait, that impossible you scanned Tadashi perfectly.” Hiro inquired, making Baymax look at the brothers before scanning them. Once finishing Baymax tilt his head to the side in question. 

“I seemed to be scanning you two perfectly, but I cannot seem to scan for anything behind us.” Baymax informed, making Tadashi tense. 

“Hiro…” Tadashi whispered as he tightly griped his brother’s shoulders. 

“RUN.” 

Hiro felt his ran sprint away at his brother’s command. Tadashi grabbed Baymax’s hand and sprinted behind Hiro looking behind them to see three smirking figures running after them. “Fuck.” Tadashi hissed, pushing them all to weave around the alleyways in hopes to shaking the group off their trail. But no matter how hard they tried they couldn’t seem to shake the group. 

“Hiro don’t look back.” Tadashi hoarsely whispered, making Hiro not as they continued down alleyway after alleyway. But, soon the small group up to the docks again got cornered into a dead end on one of the docks. Hiro looked into the black inky water and instantly felt a sort of horror as he looked down into the watery abyss. 

“Tadashi, we can’t go into the water! We can’t!” Hiro explained almost hysterically as he looked back at his brother. Tadashi looked into the water before looking back at the laughing group. 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the little piglets we’ve been trying to find.” One of the group members stated. Smirking as she stared at the group while flicking a kitchen knife back and forth. The two others, one man and another woman also snorted as each one held some sort of weapon. 

The only man in the group held a large rusty axe while the other woman held a blood soaked baseball bat. Each person had some sort of injuries on them that showed briefly of what they could have died from. 

“We don’t want any trouble.” Tadashi informed, pushing Hiro behind him as the group cackled in their laughter. 

“I love it when they say that! Oh please, we don’t mean any trouble! Here take out things! Just don’t hurt us!” One of the women cackled, making Tadashi grit his teeth and clenched his fist. Hiro placed his hands on Tadashi’s arm feeling the tense muscle and something else. 

“What the…” Hiro thought as he felt something poke his hand. Hiro moved his hand a bit and watched in horror as something started poking… from behind Tadashi’s skin. “Oh no, oh no! What is this?” Hiro thought with horror instantly wiping his hand away from Tadashi’s arm in favor of clutching the back of his shirt. 

“Oh fuck, did isn’t that cute there is a little version!” 

Hiro eyes snapped up to see one of the women staring at him with a hunger he didn’t understand. But it drove fear into like a sharp knife and Hiro felt cold. The woman continued to look at Hiro before she started licking her lips as she looked at him. 

“Hey, can I play with that boy? I want to hear him scream.” She stated, with utter lust in her voice. It made Hiro feel sick and the urge to puke was starting to become more apparent. Hiro could almost feel the bile coming up, but forced it down as he clutched onto Tadashi. While the thing poking from behind Tadashi’s skin was becoming more apparent. 

“You will not be touching my brother.” Tadashi stated, dangerously making the group mock Tadashi’s statement. 

“Oh ho! Look here we got a brave one!” The male stated making little air quotes as he spoke his sentence. “Just for that, I’ll make sure you’re alive while I make your brother scream and maybe a little bit of moan before I kill him.” The woman with the kitchen knife informed with a bit of a cackle at the end. 

Hiro couldn’t help, but give out a scream when something burst out of Tadashi’s arm. Blood spurting out and painting the wooden docks below along with sprinkling Hiro’s pale face. Tadashi watched in horror and fascination as small blanket little units started pouring out of his arm. 

“Hiro, don’t look!” Tadashi ordered, but look back to see Hiro puking on the side. 

“Too late for that!” Hiro groaned, before he puked again. 

Baymax patted Hiro’s back and said nothing as he just stared at the individuals who were now looking at Tadashi with pure disgust. “Oh fuck, what the fuck is wrong with his arm?” the male stated and even puked a bit on the ground. 

“Fuck this! Just kill them!” the woman with the baseball bat hissed charging at the group with her bat raised. 

Tadashi instantly raised his hand up and the small little bots flew and started covering the woman’s face. She screamed in distress and agony that Hiro couldn’t comprehend until he studied on of the small bots. “These are my microbots… but… they aren’t.” Hiro whispered looking at the sharp needle like edges of the bot before it flung out of his hand to join the others. 

Tadashi didn’t show any emotion to the woman as he pulled back the bots. Quickly though he shoved Hiro’s face in Baymax’s stomach so he couldn’t see the damage the microbots inflicted. The woman’s face was bleedings and her eye were nothing, but gorged out flesh. She screamed as she clawed at her face her bat dropping as she tried to find her way back to the group. 

But in her distress she went to far to the side and plunged into the blank waters below. It was at that point where Hiro looked to see the woman screaming as she struggled in the water. Hiro watched as… something got a hold of the woman’s frantic legs and dragged her down. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck what was that? Oh fuck! Shit I’m out of here!” the man shouted and sprinted away from the scene. 

The woman with the knife was about to run as well, but Tadashi caught her before she could make it. She screamed as the microbots dug into her ankles and legs tearing at her skin making blood puddle at her feet. She flung her knife at the group in hopes to distract them enough so she could dislodge herself. 

Baymax was fast enough to use his large body as a shield for the knife. Letting the sharp object pierce his suit allow the air to escape through the large hole. Baymax took the knife and flung it into the water where Hiro watched it instantly vanish before looking at the woman. 

“Mercy! Mercy!” She screamed, making Tadashi sigh. 

Tadashi started calling back the microbots as they painfully dug out of her skin and headed towards Tadashi. She screamed in misery as they did this and flung herself to the side in order to dislodge the last bit from her. She whimpered and screamed as bits of her legs, ankles and feet were a mess of flesh and blood. 

“Fuck you! Fuck you!” She shouted as she glared at the group. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you! You hear me? FUCKING MURDER YOU TWO!” She screamed and shouted. Hiro clung to his brothers back looking at his bleeding arm as the microbots started climbing up his brother’s body in order to nestle into the bag he carried. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that Hiro.” Tadashi whispered, watching as the last microbot jumped into the bag before turning to Hiro. Hiro just shook his head and ripped a bit of his sleeve off in order to wrap his brother’s bleeding arm. “Does it hurt?” Hiro whispered, making Tadashi shake his head. 

“No, don’t worry.” Tadashi answered honestly before picking up his brother. 

“Baymax le-… BAYMAX!” Tadashi yelled out in surprise as Baymax grabbed the bleeding and screaming woman in one of his hands. Baymax looked over at Tadashi and Hiro’s faces before looking back at the screaming and swearing woman. 

“I am Hiro’s weapon. She has posed an immediate threat to my charge.” Baymax stated before he started walking over to the edge of the dock. Immediately the woman started thrashing and screeching as she looked down. 

The woman’s blood was hitting the water like a rain shower making the ocean ripple at the disturbance. Hiro watched in horror as something seemed to move under the surface and he wasn’t the only one who noticed. The woman saw it too and soon begged for mercy again. Her brave and vengeful façade let go in favor of trying to live. Tadashi didn’t say anything else he just stared as Baymax dropped the sobbing woman into the water. 

Tadashi pushed Hiro head away from watching the woman as she begged for them to help her. But deep down Tadashi wouldn’t give the woman that mercy. Her words still haunting him and from what he could tell still haunting Hiro as he clutched onto Tadashi and willingly looked away from the pleading. 

Baymax gladly carried their bags as they made their way past the thrashing and screaming. Tadashi stepped carefully around the puddles of blood and puke making sure to keep a tight gripe on Hiro as he carried his younger brother towards the café again. Tadashi gave one last look at the woman who was trying her to climb her way back up the dock. 

She seemed to have a glimmer of a hope as she managed to pull herself up a bit only for multiple hands to shoot out from water. Pulling at her and tugging her back in making her scream in terror before she was plunged under the surface. The bubbles fizzing out in a mater of seconds before the waters were calm and silent once again. 

Tadashi looked forwards and continued walking with Baymax following faithfully behind. They continued their trek until finally they came to the back door of the lucky cat café. Carefully Tadashi looked to see if Fred and Honey Lemon left any signal that they came back. Looking closely at the door Tadashi noticed a very faint claw marks at the button that looked to be in the drawing of something. 

Being wary and cautious Tadashi opened the door carefully. “Baymax scan the place?” Tadashi asked, making Baymax nod as he proceeded to scan. “I can see three figures upstairs. One of them is male and the other is female. The last one though is not really processing in my scanners. It seems the female one though is taking a shower.” Baymax concluded making Tadashi sigh in relief. 

Carefully told Baymax to block the entrance as quietly and as fast as possible. Baymax followed the orders dutifully and placed several large objects in front of the door until Tadashi was satisfied. 

Hiro finally looked from his brother’s shoulders as they made their way up and into the room. Instantly Hiro saw the blood and looked at Fred’s almost lost expression. Zilla was behind him some smears of blood coming from her mouth. Fred also had splotches of blood on him and it scared Hiro. 

“Fred? Fred what happened?” Tadashi asked, placing Hiro down and himself in front of him. It was silent until Fred finally looked up at Tadashi. 

“They… were hiding in my family’s house… we managed to fight them off and loose them… Dude… we have to leave.” Fred whispered, before going over to his bag and started packing things inside. Hiro looked at Tadashi before going over to his own area. 

“Fred, look at me! Look at me! What happened?” Tadashi hissed, making Fred snap back at Tadashi. “… Dude… they’re kidnapping other survivors and… torturing them. I don’t know man! Like, nothing prepared me for what was in that mansion! We have to leave.” Fred hissed, making Hiro flinch earning Fred to blink at the other in surprise before guilt. 

“Sorry.” Fred murmured over to Hiro. 

“Did you guys?” Fred asked, seeing the haunted looks in both Tadashi and Hiro. 

“We’ve encountered some of them.” Tadashi whispered, making Fred nod in understanding. “We should all take showers dude, who knows when we’ll get the next one.” Fred explained, making Hiro nod as he gathered some of the towel they used before. Hiro perked up as he heard a loud tearing noise making him look over towards Baymax. 

“Baymax what are you doing?” Hiro asked as he saw the robot tears apart the vinyl that covered his whole body. Even Tadashi seemed to be at a loss of what his creation was doing. 

“My body is not good for our situation. I would be a large target and that would prevent me from being a good healthcare provider and protector.” Baymax stated before he continued to tear off the white plastic. 

“We have no time either to place something on him… This will have to do for now.” Tadashi agreed. 

“Tadashi?” Hiro asked, looking up to see his brother staring at the window. 

 

“We have to leave.”


	10. Enter If You Dare But Know Your Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you folks enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Were going to be at level two difficulty so expect some more intense fighting. 
> 
> SURVIVAL!

“Guys, remember once we get out of this city… everything is going to change for probably the worse.” 

“Real confidence booster Tadashi.” 

“He’s just keeping it real little man.” 

“Tadashi is right though.” Honey Lemon finally whispered as they started making their way to the outer limits of the city. The group was quick taking their final showers and packing carefully before finally leaving the café behind. Hiking bags were set on their shoulders and Hiro held his lantern tightly in his hands. 

Baymax who had finished tearing off all the white vinyl looked like a large hulking metallic skeleton. But, as Baymax had wanted as he tore off his own skin he wasn’t a large target eye sore anymore. At least he’s not a large white sign that could give away their position. 

The only remnant that was on the robot was his white head that was quickly covered by a brown sack with holes for the time being. It looked terrifying in it’s own right and Hiro couldn’t help, but cringe away from Baymax a few times. Instantly though the guilt would come in and Hiro would gratefully allow the robot to help carrying his bag or even carry him. 

The group had ventured further and further away from the city. Taking the route that was the farthest away from the mansion as possible. From the hollowed expression of both Fred and Honey Lemon even Hiro wasn’t so willing to take the fastest route. It took time especially when they encountered a few flowers roaming aimlessly around. 

Finally though the outer limits of the city were coming up. Hiro had squinted to look past the fog he could see that there seemed to be something. “What is that?” Hiro whispered, making Tadashi look over and down to Hiro. 

“What’s up Hiro?” Tadashi asked, making Hiro look up back at Tadashi before he pointed towards the front of them. “Do you see it?” Hiro whispered, making the group look over all trying to see what Hiro was talking about. 

The closer they came the more they could see and what they saw shocked the whole group. Hiro had known San Fransokyo all his life because before he died he lived in the city all his life. He knew the ends and outs of the city along with the neighboring towns and cities. What greeted them at the outer limits weren’t the usual trees and open roads. 

Instead towering walls that looked to be almost bleeding rust appeared out of the mist. The walls seemed to tower over them making it impossible to climb over. Instead several tunnels lead into what seemed like an ever-lasting darkness. The darkness was daunting and Hiro couldn’t help, but hide behind Tadashi as they looked at each tunnel. 

The tunnels seemed to cross the entire wall giving them a daunting choice of picking a tunnel. Where the tunnels lead they didn’t have a clue. There was no evidence of what each tunnel held. There weren’t even any footsteps that showed the most popular choices. Even if they saw foot steps going into the abyss they couldn’t tell if it was the right choice. 

“Guys…” Honey Lemon whispered shivering as she looked into a few of the tunnels. The only sound the tunnels gave out was an almost mournful moan that was caused by the wind going in to the tunnels. Fred picked up a small stone and threw it into one of the tunnels. The only sound resonating out was the soft patter of the rock. Even that seemed terrifying to the small group. 

“This is… a decision we all need to make.” Fred informed, making Tadashi nod in agreement. 

Tadashi turned to Fred and Honey Lemon with a serious expression on his face. The two seemed to know what was happening and patiently waited for Tadashi to speak. Hiro looked back at the mist before looking back at the tunnels. He felt the over whelming fear of the unknown start to take over. He never thought he would feel this way ever. 

“Fred, Honey Lemon which tunnel you go into is also your choice. You don’t have to stick with us if you don’t want too.” Tadashi informed, making Hiro kick at the ground. It would be selfish of Hiro or Tadashi to ask for the two to come with them. They themselves were also looking for their resting place. Asking for them to come with them might also be endangering their own mission in finding their peace. 

“Hiro and I appreciate the company and help you two have brought onto us. We can’t ask you anymore… your journey is your own after all. Just like how your resting place is your own.” Tadashi whispered, looking back at the array of tunnels. 

“Like Tadashi said! We won’t hold it against you.” Hiro grinned, getting the group to give out soft chuckles. 

Fred turned at the tunnel a thoughtful expression on his face before he look back at the brothers. He then turned to look back into the mist with a longing expression before sighing as he looked down at the small patch of dead grass they were on. “We also have to account of what could happen to us… we could change into something that doesn’t even represent the fraction of what we used to be.” Fred whispered, his words wise and true. Honey Lemon sighed as she looked down at her own hands. 

“That’s right… the fear of starting the journey over again… or being badly injured forced to regenerate slowly in that spot…” Honey Lemon whispered shivering at the thought of something like that happening. 

“… The monsters…” Hiro whispered, making everyone look up to stare at him. Hiro clutched onto Tadashi’s fingers before he started playing with them. “The monsters will also be different… I feel like… they’ll be… stronger and more terrifying. Who knows what they can do to us.” Hiro whispered, before turning around in order to burry his face into Tadashi’s shirt. 

Tadashi held Hiro, before looking at the other two. “You two talk while Hiro and I decide which one were getting into.” Tadashi spoke before turning Hiro around and motioning Baymax to come closer as well. 

“Baymax, can you scan anything about these tunnels?” Tadashi asked, getting Baymax to shake his head. “I am sorry, my scanner don’t seem to be working for this. It is up to the both of you to decide which path to take.” Baymax stated, making Hiro wince as he looked back at the tunnels. 

“Hiro, which one do you think we should take?” Tadashi asked as he looked at a few of the tunnels in front of them before looking down the line at the other tunnels. “I don’t know… too many options and to many out comes. It’s like a game of chance except with higher consequences.” Hiro stated, making Tadashi sigh as he examined each entrance carefully. 

“But…” Hiro whispered giving a small smile to Tadashi. 

“As long as I have you… then I’m always good.” Hiro stated, making Tadashi smile back. Hiro looked back at the entrances and noticed that one of the entrances had more moss growing around its edges. Hiro looked at the darkness and shivered before nodding towards the tunnel. Tadashi nodded, before the two looked back at Fred and Honey Lemon. 

“Guys, we’ve decided to go through this tunnel.” Tadashi spoke, making the two jumps at the sudden loud voice. 

“Have, you two come to a decision?” Hiro asked. 

“Yup! Personally, traveling in a group always seems the best way and the safe way! So you guys are stuck with me.” Fred grinned, making Honey Lemon smile as she walked behind Fred to join the group. “I agree with Fred… it seems scary to travel alone and as Fred states safety in numbers!” Honey Lemon agreed, making Hiro smile before he looked back at the tunnel. 

“We each one of use should have a go at using our flashlights. When one goes out another one takes up the torch. That way it’s far on everyone and not depleting on a particular person’s supplies.” Tadashi informed, making Honey Lemon and Fred agree with the terms. Quickly Fred brought out his flashlight and turned on the device. Immediately light filled into the darkness showing them the stone mossy walls and stone floor that meets the dirt. 

“Well… Let’s go.” Fred gulped before they group started walking to the darkness. 

As the group got deeper and deeper into the tunnel Hiro couldn’t help, but give one last look behind them. The entrance to their tunnel was now just a dim dot of light. It almost seemed like a beacon to Hiro telling him to come back. But Hiro refused and turned his head towards the darkness. Though Hiro hopes that he would get to see an entrance like that at the end of this journey. 

The group went deeper and deeper into the tunnels that almost seemed to stretch on forever. Everything seemed to be the same thought they made sure to study things carefully. This was new territory. 

Soon the entrance could no longer be seen there was darkness in front and behind them. Hiro stuck close to Tadashi and Baymax while Fred lead the group down the cavern. Finally what seemed like hours they came to something new. 

“Guys… this is… intense.” Fred whispered in awe as they walked into the large chamber. 

Fred moved his flashlight to examine many pictures that donned the walls of the cavern. Hiro studied the picture carefully trying to piece together what they were saying. One picture showed multiple hallways with what seemed to be people walking on them. Another picture showed large chambers such as the one they’re in now with little houses and even that had trees. 

Another picture showed one large hallway with a lone person that looked like he was going insane. Around the person were eyes that disturbed Hiro as he looked at it more. It seems Fred was having the same feelings and ideas as Hiro as he stayed on the painted picture. 

“I don’t think were going to be alone in here.” Fred whispered, making everyone nod nervously at the accusation. 

 

“Are we even alone now?”


	11. The Hunger That Lurks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a little longer because of the wait! 
> 
> Sorry again for the wait folks!

“There are so many pictures.” Honey Lemon whispered, examining some of the pictures before looking at the large hallways that connected from the chamber and into the darkness before them. 

“Try to see if anyone tells of any monsters.” Tadashi explained, making Fred go from picture to picture. But all were as cryptic as the next and Hiro couldn’t help, but feel overwhelmed with the hints about the tunnels they were so graciously given. 

Then again, what if it was the tunnel they decided to go into? What if it was the luck of the draw and the other tunnels showed something different? What if there was another tunnel that actually showed the other side of this dreadful place? All of these questions were swirling in Hiro’s mind before he looked over at the others. 

“Remember the light… is our life line. If anything is hiding in the darkness we know that they hate the light.” Hiro stated, making Tadashi nod in agreement. “Guys, keep your eyes peeled, anything that can make light our fire take it with us. I have a feeling supplies will get harder to come by in this journey after this area.” Tadashi informed, making Fred salute and Honey Lemon fretfully nod. Zilla growled a bit looking into the darkness, making Hiro tense as Fred shined a light at the entrance she was growling at. 

“Uh, all in favor of not going into this entrance?” Fred asked, shining the light into the tunnel. Nothing shone, but Zilla continued to hiss at the tunnel. 

“Well there is only one other way to go then.” She stated pointing to the entrance to the right. “And look at this!” Honey Lemon explained, looking down at the stone floor. “Tracks.” Tadashi whispered seeing the imprints of shoes and other things going into the tunnel. Hiro touched one of the marks before looking into the tunnel. Something didn’t seem right at all. 

“There are so many tracks for this tunnel and so few for this one.” Hiro thought looking at the tracks for the other tunnel. While the tracks were old they still held the imprints of those who went on their journey. Hiro studied the tracks longer when he noticed something strange about the right entrance. There was a set of footprints leading from out of the entrance to the left entrance. 

The tracks were old and faded signaling that whoever came out of the tunnel to go into the other was long gone. Hiro frowned as he stared in the tunnel that Zilla was growling at and straightened his back. 

“This one.” Hiro explained, making the others look over at him in surprise. 

“I don’t know dude, Zilla doesn’t seem to agree with you.” Fred explained, while Honey Lemon shook her head at the entrance. She held her bag close to her chest ready to throw whatever chemicals need to be thrown. 

“Why do you think we should go there?” Tadashi asked, making Hiro point to the faded out tracks. Tadashi kneeled down and pressed a hand at the ground frowning as he saw what the tracks were coming from and going too. While it was small, it gave a sign of what could be awaiting for them. Tadashi looked at the right tunnel before ruffling Hiro’s hair. Baymax who stood beside the two also stared at the left entrance. 

“Someone left the right tunnel to go into the left.” Tadashi explained, making Fred study the tracks. Honey Lemon also looked, but her facial feature seemed unconvincing. Hiro stayed adamant though and looked at the left tunnel with a determined expression. His gut feeling told him to go this way. 

“We’re going this way.” Tadashi explained, looking over to Honey Lemon and Fred. 

“Remember guys, you are your own person. If you don’t want to go this way… we won’t think less of you. This is your journey as well.” Tadashi informed again, making Fred nod before he gave the two a small smile. He pointed his flashlight at the left tunnel while Zilla flicked her tail before going in front of Fred. 

“Honey Lemon?” Hiro asked uncertain as the female shook her head. 

“I’ll follow you guys out of this tunnel… but… I think I’m going to leave once we get out.” Honey Lemon replied honestly. Hiro frowned, but didn’t try to stop her. Like Tadashi continued to tell and repeat this was also their own journey. What right did he have in stopping them? 

Fred frowned at this, as he looked at Honey Lemon a thoughtful expression on his face. But nobody said anything and instead made the first few cautious steps into the left tunnel. The group continued forward into the large tunnel. It was large the one they meet at the entrance. But this tunnel seemed almost darker than the other tunnels. It put everyone on edge as they looked around for any signs of trouble. 

Deeper and deeper did they go into the darkness. Led by Fred’s flashlight as they trudged into the darkness Baymax at the back and Zilla at the front to keep guard of the group as they continued their journey. No one made too much loud noise not wanting to give any attention to where they are for anyone that was hiding in the darkness. 

Hiro had studied the walls in where the light would show. Hiro was amazed to see graffiti on the walls each one giving their own little message or picture of random things, terrifying things or beautiful things. Hiro couldn’t help, but feel his heart ache at one message that was on the wall of the tunnel. It seemed to have been written by an adult explaining to whoever the mother was that her child was safe. That they’ll try to wait for her at the end of the tunnel or they hoped she found them soon. 

But, they would only wait a few days outside the tunnel and if she didn’t make it… they would take her child with them. It made Hiro cement himself by Tadashi’s side as soon as he read the message. Tadashi who noticed Hiro reading the message didn’t say anything. Instead he wrapped one arm around him as he held onto his own flashlight ready to take up the light duty as soon as Fred’s light went out. 

Fred who also noticed Hiro’s discomfort at the message try his hardest to not shine the light on anymore writing. Trying to read them first quickly in order to censor what he would see. Honey Lemon, who had decided to walk close beside Fred, tried to walk in front of Hiro. 

Soon, the tunnel opened out and into something that Hiro couldn’t imagine in his whole life being underground. There in front of them looked to be a small neighborhood. Completed with a few dead trees and even rusty looking street lamps. 

“What is this?” Honey Lemon whispered, looking at the abandoned looking homes. There were even cars in the driveways. But, the weird part was that everything looked old. Like they were back in the middle of the 1950s or something. There were even white picket fences on a few homes and billboards advertising products that looked like ancient technology in Hiro’s eyes. 

“Keep your eyes peeled.” Tadashi whispered, making everyone nod as they continued their journey. No one spoke as they traveled through the neighborhood. It frightened Hiro as they passed by an old playground. In a small glimpse Hiro thought he saw a shadow by the swing and immediately turned to get a look. But, Nothing seemed to be there except for the rusty swing set. Hiro tugged at Tadashi’s arm making Tadashi look down to Hiro. 

“What’s wrong Hiro?” Tadashi whispered. 

“I think I saw something by the swing sets.” Hiro whispered, staring at the playground as they walked further and further away from it. Tadashi immediately went on guard and turned on his own flashlight alerting both Fred and Honey Lemon. The two watched as the older brother smoothed around the playground trying to see if he could catch anything. 

“What’s wrong?” Fred asked. 

“Hiro said he saw something.” Tadashi whispered back, making the group tense up. “Hiro, how big?” Honey Lemon asked, making Hiro frown as tried to recall the shadowy figure. “It was like, small. Smaller than me even.” Hiro whispered. Immediately Fred got out one of his samurai swords that he decided to bring with him. Honey Lemon got her bag ready and Tadashi pressed a sheathed combat knife into Hiro’s hands. 

“If anything come at you… stab it.” Tadashi whispered reluctantly. Hiro knew that his brother didn’t want him to fight. But they weren’t in a position to have that luxury. Even Hiro didn’t want to burden his brother by being the weak link in their group. Carefully he grabbed the knife and the group quickened the pace to wards the exit of the neighborhood. 

“Look, an exit.” Honey Lemon whispered, pointing ahead. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Fred agreed, making the brother nod as they rushed to the exit. They froze though as the closer they got to the entrance the more they saw something crouched down. Squinting his eyes Hiro noticed that there wasn’t just one thing, there were more and all seemed to be crowding around something. Fred gulped before he quickly flashed the light on the hunched figures.   
The reactions were immediate and soon screams filled the silence of the neighborhood. Hiro looked at the scene before him in disgust and horror. There in front of them looked to be small little goblin creatures. But, they looked too human with skinny bodies and human feature. The only thing making Hiro know they weren’t was what their faces looked like. 

A few strands of greasy and dirty hair clutched at the top of their scalps. Eyes that looked blind had no eyelids almost like they were cut off. Their faces were sunken in and they almost looked starved. But the feature that made Hiro real in disgust was the rabbit like teeth they had. Their mouths covered in blood and flesh handing in between the teeth. 

Burns started to appear on their skin by the light that Fred flashed at them. Immediately they scampered off screaming in agony as they tore at their burning skin rushing behind backyards or into homes themselves. Leaving the carcass that they were eating. 

Hiro couldn’t prevent the bile that rushed up his throat and out of his mouth. He turned his head and puked onto the concrete road. Tadashi hands were immediately at his back rubbing him slowly to ease Hiro his nausea. Baymax also was at Hiro’s side giving his stomach a basic rub along with his chest. Tadashi looked back at the corpse that seemed to be mostly stripped of its skin, muscle and even organs. Blood was all around the ground and at the side was whoever it was bag. 

Honey Lemon who surprisingly was one of the few in the group who wasn’t puking turned on her own flashlight to study the corpse with a grimace on her face. She looked over the corpse before turning to the others. “It looks to be an elderly man.” She whispered sadly, before she pointed her flashlight at his things. 

Honey Lemon walked over to survey the area before she noticed the broken flashlight on the ground. Her flashlight continued to search until they hit something that made Honey Lemon turn away. Hiro peaked and almost felt bile come up from his stomach again. 

All around the area were bloody bones and skeletons stripped from their flesh like the other. It looked like a battle scene and Hiro could only turn around. Tadashi gently picked up Hiro and placed him in Baymax’s arms. Silently pulling his hoody over his head before looking at the scene himself. 

“What happened?” Fred groaned, making sure to flash his light at the surrounding area. The screams from the creatures could still be heard and more had joined them. Some even had tried coming back only to scream in agony again at the light that was flashing at them. Zilla roared at them slamming her tail on the ground in warning that also helped many of those creatures back off. 

“… This skull is fractured!” Honey Lemon called looking at one of the heads. “This one is also broken.” Tadashi explained, examining the skull before going to the next one. “Tadashi! Bullet holes.” Honey Lemon yelled, making Tadashi rush over to examine the tree she was looking at. There in the bark were several bullet holes.

“Shit, could it be that group?” Fred called. 

“I don’t know.” Tadashi explained, but something just didn’t seem right about the scene. None of their bags looked to be broken into. They were just on the side with a few holes and blood on them. All around were flashlights with all of their buttons being on, but with dead batteries. It seem the group was small, only three bodies they could find. From what they could tell two were female and one was male from the clothes they pulled out of their bags. 

“This makes no sense.” Honey Lemon whispered. 

“I agree… for now harvest the backpacks. Take anything useful. We can’t do anything for them.” Tadashi called. Already opening up one of the bags and immediately finding lights and matches. Having an idea Tadashi dumped out the backpack that was a side buckle one before filling it with some of the supplies they found. Walking over to Baymax he was careful in strapping the back onto his creation. 

“I don’t see the gun anywhere…” Honey Lemon explained. “We don’t know the story, but keep your guard up.” Fred informed frowning, as those creatures seemed to be finally backing up from the group. But from what the other could tell they were still circling them. Tadashi patted Hiro’s head before motioning for them to leave. 

 

“We need to get out of here as fast as we can.”


	12. Pity The Girl Who Fell In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. I made sure it was really long. 
> 
> Like it's really long. Longest chapter I have ever made. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. C8 kekekeke.

“Are those creatures still following us?” Tadashi asked, looking up to Hiro who was perched on Baymax’s arm. Hiro held his flashlight tightly in one hand as the other held the combat knife. The group had decided to have guards in front and back to make sure they couldn’t get ambushed or caught off guard. 

When the small group ran away from the disturbing scene the creatures had followed them all the way into the tunnel they went into. For hours the group were forced to walk on as they were followed by the howls and screams of the monsters behind them. The group didn’t dare stop and rest, the screams were too loud and the thought of those things sinking their teeth in their skin made them keep putting one foot in front of the other. 

But, after what finally seemed like hours the screams slowly became silent again. And all that was heard in the tunnel they were in was the labored breathing and the footsteps the group was making. 

“No…” Hiro whispered, his eyes opening and closing more constantly than before. 

Tadashi looked over at Fred and Honey Lemon to also see that they too were worse for wear. Their legs were shaking with each step they were taking and their bodies swayed with exhaustion. The only one who wasn’t feeling this was Zilla and Baymax who continued to walk without difficulty. 

“We need to stop and rest soon.” Tadashi stated, making Fred nod his head in agreement. “I used to be all about staying up late, but even I’m reaching my limit.” Fred explained, making Honey Lemon only nod in agreement. 

“Hopefully this tunnel will lead to something that we can rest at.” Honey Lemon explained, making Tadashi give a grunt in agreement. The tunnel was too nerve wracking for anyone to even consider stopping and taking a rest. Their only hope was to come by another open area. But as they continued to walk the long dark tunnel the more and more did the team realize that they might not come to another open area so close to the one they just came from. 

“You all are showing maximum levels of exhaustion. To cure this I suggest we stop so you all can get some rest.” Baymax stated, scanning the bodies in front of him. Everyone twitched at the suggestion from the robot as they continued putting one foot in front of the other. 

Hiro continued to stare behind them his flashlight not leaving in its pointed direction. But, even Hiro knew that if their group didn’t get any rest soon. Then eventually they will get caught off guard, which would end in either a gruesome fast death or a slow death. “Which means, we start all over again.” Hiro thought, gingerly looking over to Tadashi and the others. Everyone seemed almost slumped over himself or herself as they walked. 

“But at the same time, do we want to risk being in such an open area?” Hiro thought, seeing as they were only in a large hallway. Confrontation was a point that they didn’t want with either monsters or deranged survivors. 

“So, what do we risk?” Hiro thought. 

“Can we risk?” Hiro bitterly whispered. 

“What is wrong Hiro?” Baymax asked, making Hiro shake his head as he continued to look behind them. “It’s alright Baymax. Thanks for carrying me.” Hiro thanked, getting Baymax to tilt his head as he continued to walk with heavy footsteps. Baymax stared at Hiro as if he didn’t understand why Hiro had thanked the robot. 

“…You… are welcome Hiro.” Baymax slowly spoke out. Hiro smiled, before looking back behind them. The light in his flashlight that he got out of Baymax’s bag was great. The light blazed brightly behind them showing a good amount of what was behind before the darkness swallowed the rest. Teasing the group as he tried to inch closer to them as they inched away from them. It was like playing tag with darkness as ‘it’. 

“Hey guys! I think I see something up ahead!” Fred proclaimed, making Hiro turn back to where Fred was pointing the light. True to his word it seemed like there was something coming up at the end of the tunnel. In excitement the group rushed towards the end and looked in surprised at the large wood double doors. 

Nothing gave away what could possibly be on the other side of the door. It was just a plain old looking double wooden door that greeted them through the darkness. Everyone was apprehensive not knowing if this could be a trap or not. 

“Let’s go through it already.” Honey Lemon whispered, anxious to get somewhere that wasn’t a long stone hallway. “I agree with Honey Lemon, we can’t go back.” Hiro spoke as well, making Fred and Tadashi look at each other. Motioning for Honey Lemon the woman quickly got her own flash light out and turned it on allowing Fred to turn off his own and place his away. 

With wary the two grasped onto the doorknobs of the door and gently turned the knob. To Hiro it felt so loud the rusted sound of the door slowly opening along with the hinges almost screaming as they opened up the doors. 

“Is this...?” Hiro whispered in question as he stared what was in front of him with great surprise. Patting Baymax’s arm the robot lowered Hiro to the ground that instantly walked over past the doors and into the open area. “It’s a carnival…” Hiro whispered in awe at the place. There were stalls, rides and even large statues all around. But like the other area there was no on around. 

What was weird though, about this area was that certain areas were still running. While yes, many were far out and few between giving small ‘black out’ areas some things were still running. Hiro had to admit that it made the place all the eerie. He could hear the raspy sounds of carnival music trying to play and the moaning of rides still running. Light only half flashing the words of what they were advertising some even off a few sparks. 

And in the distance you could see several large entrances that one could take. They were large and looming on the other side of the area. It was daunting and exhausting to look at them so Hiro turned away. Not wanting to focus on yet another hard decision to make once they get rested. 

“Keep on guard, who knows if those things are going to lurking here.” Tadashi whispered in Hiro’s ear, gripping Hiro’s hand that clutched onto the knife. Hiro made a small noise of agreement before the group ventured into the place. Closing the door behind them in hopes that if those creatures did follow them at least the door was loud enough to alert them. 

But of course, they already knew if something was in this new area… it has also already heard them coming in. The group was careful as they examined a place where they could rest. Hiro looked around before he noticed that like in the last area there was another playground in this area. It made sense since most carnivals that Hiro’s been too were usually in or close to parks that held playgrounds for children. 

“Cute…” Hiro thought as he saw the ride animals being little lions, bears and even a goldfish. Looking around some more Hiro’s flashlight came to a large playhouse that was in the theme of what seemed to be a zoo. “Tadashi!” Hiro called, getting Tadashi to turn around. Hiro pointed at the playhouse, making Tadashi quickly walk over to Hiro. 

“This might be a good place to rest.” Hiro stated, examining the playhouse, but not daring to go in alone. The playhouse was close to a lightened area of the carnival. Hiro didn’t feel comfortable in actually sleeping or even sitting in one of those booths. In reality nothing in this place gave Hiro any comfort, but at least with this at least it gave Hiro the nostalgia of good times. 

“Why not in the area where light is running? It would waste less of our supplies.” Honey Lemon inquired. 

“We don’t actually know why those areas are light though. It could be a trap.” Tadashi explained, making Fred ponder at the idea. “He could be right… we walk a long time… how long robot man?” Fred asked, towards Baymax. 

“You all been awake for thirty hours straight.” Baymax explained. 

“Right… I mean Tadashi is right while it seems appealing… those light areas could actually be a trap.” Fred explained, but Hiro saw in Honey Lemon’s face that she didn’t want to hear the explanation. Hiro watched as the woman shook her head before she turned and headed towards the slightly bright carnival area. 

Fred sighed, as he watched Honey Lemon leave before looking at Tadashi. He gave them a signal to wait a bit as he rushed over to Honey Lemon and stopped her. Hiro watched as the two chatted and from the looks of it, it wasn’t good. Honey Lemon had tears in her eyes with a pale expression. Fred continued to calmly speak to her as if trying to reach in her in a way before she shook her head once again. 

With determination she said one last thing to Fred standing her ground as she stared at him. Fred could only smile at Honey Lemon speaking a few words to her that made her eyes water. She spoke back, but Fred also determined seemed to say something before giving the motion for her to come with him only for a bit. 

Hiro knew exactly what was going on. 

The two solemnly walked up towards the two brothers and Baymax. Without so much a single word Hiro launched himself towards Honey Lemon into a tight hug. Honey Lemon was surprised before she hugged Hiro tightly. Whispering how sorry she was that she was doing this, but she needed to do this. 

Hiro whispered back that she didn’t need to apologize. This was her own journey as well and she needed to do what she wanted. It was her journey and Hiro would never take away her decision on what she wanted to do. 

Behind them Fred and Tadashi gave each other a good hug before shaking each other’s hands. The two wished each other luck and gave hope that one day in the future they would meet each other again. The two gave a bitter laugh at that before breaking away. Hiro reluctantly let Honey Lemon go in order to give Fred a crushing hug while Honey Lemon did the same to Tadashi. 

“Take care little man… Don’t be too sad were going to see you before we enter in the entrances… and who knows, we might end up in the same paradise together!” Fred whispered, Hiro smile at that. He didn’t dare comment on it though and just told Fred to keep safe with Honey Lemon. Fred gave a huge grin back and thumbs up before giving Hiro one last hug. 

Hiro could only give the two in what he hopes was a bright smile as they walked away hand in hand with Zilla walking beside them. Hiro watched them all the way until he couldn’t see the light of their flashlight anymore. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder and Hiro looked up to see Tadashi. “It’s going to be okay.” Tadashi whispered, making Hiro shiver at the tone before he turned around to face the playhouse. Again Hiro didn’t want to comment on those words. He feared if he did then something would go wrong. 

Carefully the two investigated the small children’s playhouse. Using the last bit of their energy they quickly got enough wood to make two little fires. They hoped that whatever could be lurking would be deterred from the light and heat of the flames. But just to be careful Hiro had quickly placed a few candles they found from the other survivors inside the playhouse. Giving the rotting play scape an almost comforting feel. 

“I shall keep watch and make sure the fires continue to burn while you sleep.” Baymax stated coming back with bundles of more sticks and even leaves. “Thank you Baymax.” Tadashi whispered tiredly. 

Hiro grunted as he settled into his sleeping bag. His bones ached and Hiro couldn’t help, but pop a few of his joints. The space they were in was small so Hiro and Tadashi had to work in order to find a comfortable position while Baymax was still able to come inside and outside to keep watch over them. 

“Hiro I have an idea.” Tadashi whispered, in Hiro’s ear making Hiro blush before nodding. Tiredly they place on of the sleeping bags under the others before crawling into the one on top. It was a tight fit, but it at least made the ground a bit more comfortable. Hiro felt Tadashi’s flesh against his own and smiled at the warmth. But the two were ever ready and Hiro made sure the knife he was given was close by him while Tadashi, who also had a samurai sword place his own beside the sleeping bag along with leaving the arm that controlled the microbots out. 

“When tomorrow comes… we’ll be on our own again.” Hiro whispered. Making Tadashi nod as he gave soft kisses down Hiro’s neck. This was something that was new to Hiro, but he didn’t push away or stop his brother. The affection that came from the action was nice and the kisses left some warmth on his skin and in his heart. Without anything else to say Hiro closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to sleep. 

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” 

Hiro bolted up right and grabbed his knife as he looked around of where the scream could have come from. Tadashi was already out of the sleeping bag and out of their shelter if microbot and sword in hand.

“Baymax what’s going on?” Hiro cried, running over to Baymax making the robot lift one of his hands. He pointed towards a direction that Hiro looked over towards. Hiro looked over towards the black area with confusion, but realization hit. The area that he pointed towards… used to be softly bright with a few lights. Now, though, it was completely dark in that area. 

In fact all the areas that used to be bright where now dark. The only light that showed was the ones that came from the candles inside their shelter and the two fires that burned brightly. “Hiro… pack up… NOW.” Tadashi ordered, making Hiro jump as he quickly went inside. Hiro was fast as he packed the sleeping bags away clipping one of each onto their bags before taking out the candles and placing them in the bag. Hiro threw on his shoes before throwing Tadashi’s beside him. 

**…. The girl who fell in love with a man…. Betrayed on the day where she stood in white... made the choice to drag down the man… along with her good friend…**

“What is that?” Hiro whispered as placed his back on before handing Tadashi his own. Tadashi just frowned before taking one of the large branches they had beside the fire and quickly as he could Tadashi wacked as much of the flaming wood and embers in the distance. The flames flickers and revealed large dark figures moving quickly to doge the light and the flames. But this time nothing screamed in agony. 

**….poor girl who fell in love…. her pretty ring gone in blood… and now she filled with constant fear…. Pity the girl who fell in love…**

“They’re singing….” Hiro whispered, immediately taking out his flashlight and pointing around them. This time getting a better reaction from whatever it was circling them. Instead of screams though, they heard soft crying that sounded like sniffles and whimpers. They weren’t as fast as the small creature and Hiro couldn’t really get a good look at them. 

But from what he saw… they looked like people, but they weren’t. While Hiro could tell from the putrid smell in the air of burning flesh that whatever it was could be human once in time. But it wasn’t human anymore. They almost seemed like they were mourning in outfits fit for a carnival. Each glimpse Hiro saw that they were carrying flowers… It was almost like a circus act that was going to a funeral.

**… now she drags another friend down…. Poor girl who fell in love… keep on making the wrong choices…**

“We need to leave… now.” Tadashi whispered going to Baymax’s own bag to get another flash light out. Quickly turning it on Tadashi made Hiro perch onto Baymax’s arm again in order for him to protect their back while Tadashi protected their front. 

“Are they singing… about Honey Lemon?” Hiro asked with horror, as they started moving towards the exit. Hiro looked over to where the darkness now swirled in the area that used to have light. Hiro tried to see if he could see any light, but nothing showed any signs of either Honey Lemon or Fred. 

**…. Poor girl who fell in love… runs while she still can… while leaving down one of her kind friends… he fights so bright and now he’s gone… darkness swallowing him up with his cries now gone…**

“Which entrance Hiro!” Tadashi demanded, as they got closer to the entrance. Hiro jumped and looked at the incoming large entrances they could go into. Hiro study each one trying to get to see any sign of what was the best. 

“THE LEFT ONE TADASHI!” Hiro ordered, getting Tadashi to nod as they started running into the left tunnel. Hiro watched as the creatures that were following stopped as soon as they were in front of the tunnel. Hiro stared at them wondering what exactly they were doing until their next verse came making Hiro stare at them in pure anguish.

 

**…poor girl who fell in love… allowed her fear to cloud her thoughts… now she and her friend… have failed to see the light again… and fell down to never get up again…**


	13. How Lovely The Bride Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone I'm sorry it took so long placing the chapters out. 
> 
> I've been... having some hard times in my life right now. So I couldn't focus my attention on writing. 
> 
> But my life got a little bit better, so I'm back and ready to start posting again. 
> 
> Sorry to all of those who had to wait. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Zombie one will be updated next.

“Do you think they’re starting their journey all over again?” Hiro asked, looking at the flames of the candles. They only made two candles one large and one small while having a flashlight at the ready. They wanted to conserve as much as possible before they go running again. The small group had constantly run down the dark tunnels not resting until they almost collapsed in exhaustion. Thankfully small room in the walls came up allowing them to rest before walking again. 

Hiro had difficulty resting the screams of Honey Lemon ringing through his ears and the ideas flowing through his head of what could have happened to Fred. Tadashi sighed, pulling Hiro back against his chest as he stared at the door that hid them from the darkness that was the tunnel. Baymax also was keeping guard holding a large rock and flashlight at the ready. 

“I honestly don’t know Hiro.” Tadashi whispered, making Hiro breath in deeply to Tadashi’s scent. While muddled by sweat and some grime Hiro could still smell the unique smell that was only Tadashi. “I want to get to the next area already.” Hiro stated, making Tadashi to look back down at Hiro. 

“Even if it means that area is harder than this one?” Tadashi inquired, making Hiro pinch Tadashi in the side making the older brother grunt. “Being thankful for little things nerd.” Hiro stated, making Tadashi to chuckle. Hiro sighed, turning around in order to also face the door. The door was locked and the lights were on, but Hiro knew they weren’t safe. They would never be safe until they finally reached their resting place. 

“But you have to keep hoping and keep on fighting. We can’t lose that.” Hiro stated, making Tadashi breath in deeply. Hands rubbed and soothed Hiro’s arms before they started massage his chest and stomach. Hiro felt himself blush at the tender touch feeling his muscle relax. But while his muscle relax his skin felt the heat and Hiro’s blood ran hot. 

“No matter what, I’ll stay by your side Hiro.” Tadashi whispered into his ear giving it a kiss and making the small one in his arms fidget. The hands that massaged his chest lowered towards his stomach and Hiro couldn’t help, but tense as soon as the hand started going a little lower. But it seemed Tadashi finally allowed the exhaustion to wear at his body as the body behind Hiro sagged. 

“Tadashi?” Hiro whispered, only hearing the even out breathing of Tadashi. 

“It has seem that Tadashi went into a deep sleep probably due to exhaustion. I suggest you sleep as well Hiro. Your body shows signs of great stress. I shall keep the light on and protect both of you while you sleep.” Baymax informed, patting Hiro’s head before going back to stare at the door. Hiro couldn’t do much, but sleep deciding to yet again decide on how he should feel about Tadashi’s… advances later. 

“Though… they aren’t unwelcome.” Hiro thought before closing his eyes for some more rest. 

The dreams Hiro had for that long sleep were sad that made Hiro wake feeling his moist eyes. Tadashi who was behind him still didn’t stir and continued to sleep beside Hiro with a peaceful expression on his face. 

Hiro looked over at the candles to see that new ones had taken the old ones place. “Baymax how long was I asleep for?” Hiro asked, making Baymax look over from his intense staring at the door. “You’ve slept for eleven hours, twenty five minutes and ten seconds.” Baymax stated, making Hiro stare at the other in great surprise. 

“Really? I’ve slept so long…” Hiro whispered, making Baymax tilt his head. 

“Your body’s exhausted. It’s your body’s natural reaction in order to recharge itself.” Baymax gently informed. 

“Did… anything happen while we slept?” Hiro asked, making Baymax look back towards the door gripping the rock he had in hand tighter. 

“Yes.” Baymax stated, making Hiro instantly shake Tadashi’s shoulder. 

“Tadashi wake up! Please.” Hiro whispered in haste, making Tadashi eyes snap open and hands immediately touching Hiro’s frantic form. Sitting up Tadashi soothed Hiro back down before asking what was the matter. Hiro immediately explained to him what Baymax said making his elder brother’s eyes narrow. 

“Baymax what happened?” Tadashi demanded. 

“Five hours after you two went into deep slumber several noises could be heard outside of the door. From what little I could hear it sounded like something was trying to get inside. But it soon stopped when it got too close to our door. After another hour and seven minutes I could hear screams that were directed that way.” Baymax stated, pointing towards the way they’ve been heading towards. 

“After those screams were heard several other voices were shouted. After thirty minutes and twenty six seconds everything seemed to calm down.” Baymax informed, before holding up the large rocks in his metal hands. “I made sure to keep the room fairly lit and was ready to wake you if whoever or whatever it was made an attempt to get inside the room.” Baymax informed, making Hiro grab the knife that was nestled beside their sleeping bags. 

“Other survivors?” Hiro asked, making Tadashi frown before nodding his head. “I wouldn’t doubt it.” Tadashi informed, stretching out a bit in order to relax his tense muscles. Hiro studied his brother’s face seeing the exhaustion completely gone from his brother’s features. It made Hiro smile making Tadashi notice his brother’s all of a sudden good mood. 

“What is it?” Tadashi asked, making Hiro chuckle before shaking his head. 

“It’s nothing.” Hiro stated, before he got ready to recount their supplies and pack again.   
The two packed and ready to go they journeyed out of the room with caution. Light flashed into the darkness revealing blood red that splattered onto the grimy walls and ground. Hiro fought the bile that wanted to rise from his stomach as he covered his nose with his sleeve. Tadashi grimaced at the sight and smell, but trudged on with a look of determination. 

It was clear that other survivors had come through and was staying in some of the little rooms for rest. The door leading into one room looked broken and almost torn off its hinges. It made Hiro wonder how they were able to sleep for so long without hearing the struggle that happened. But like Baymax had informed they were on the brink of collapse. 

“I don’t see their supplies.” Hiro stated taking a peek into another room that looked to have been broken into. 

“Another group must have come through and taken their supplies.” Tadashi concluded, flashing a light down at the ground. Hiro eyes wandered over to where they light traveled to see footprints leading out from the blood and down the hallway they were going through. 

“It seems whoever came through is already gone. Let’s try not to make any contact… we don’t know what kind of people they are.” Tadashi ordered, making Hiro wince in understanding. They wouldn’t want to make the mistakes a few survivors already made in the first area. It showed that fate some survivors might have down the road when things get even harder. 

“Hiro, I’m going to teach you a few techniques for the knife you have. While I know Baymax can protect you…. I just need to make sure you’ll be safe.” Tadashi stated, changing the route of his sentence as he looked at the knife Hiro clutched in his hand. “I want to help out… I’m not weak… so yeah, please teach me.” Hiro grinned, taking out his knife and already asking Tadashi question on how to properly hold it. 

The hours went on like this as the small group walked. Tadashi would teach Hiro how to hold and attack with the knife before talking about weak points for both males and females. Hiro in turn made sure to soak up the knowledge like a sponge. Doing small moves in front of Tadashi as they moved before asking the other if he was doing anything wrong or what he needed to improve on. 

At some point the two went up a large flight of stairs that made the brothers catch their breath as soon as they reach the top. “What the hell?” Hiro whispered as he looked at the open door before them. Tadashi looked up as soon as he heard Hiro’s words and gaped at the scene before them. It looked to be a beautiful park in front of them. Certain parts of the area were lit with small little white lanterns and beautiful white fabric was decorating the rusty dead lampposts. 

“It’s like a festival… or some sort of event.” Hiro whispered as he noticed a small alter beautiful decorated with flowers and ribbons. 

“…. It’s a wedding.” Tadashi concluded, making Hiro frown before one lone finger pointed out towards something. Hiro turned around and almost dropped the flashlight in his hand at the figure he saw standing alone under a dead tree. Just out of the reach of the soft light.   
“Oh god, Honey Lemon.” Hiro whispered in horror. 

The beautiful woman that Hiro saw with long highlighted hair and forest green eyes was gone. Replaced with what looked to be a tall corpse standing under a tree. No longer was her beautiful bright with different shades of blond. Instead taken it’s place with clumped together greasy strands with some part missing or others looking burned off. 

Her skin, which used to be a pearly white, was now ash grey. Black veins sprouted around her skin like tree roots going as far and deep as they could go. Honey Lemon’s eyes… her eyes no longer held the color that reminded Hiro of the greenest part of a healthy forest. Instead they were bleaching white with red veins going through it. She wore what could have been a beautiful wedding dress. But the dress looked torn and burned in a few places. The stains of blood splattering across the white like paint on a canvas. Little flowers that were placed on the dress looked wilted and dead. 

But the most prominent feature on Honey Lemon that made Hiro look at her in horror was that on certain part of her body flowers were growing. And they weren’t just any flowers Hiro could see Nerium Oleander, Blood Root and even Rhododendron flowers sprouting from her skin. All poisonous flowers that could either kill or make a human being sick. 

“Hiro… look at her legs…” Tadashi whispered making Hiro look down the torn wedding dress to see her legs.... “Honey Lemon… No…” Hiro whispered seeing the legs. There were flowers all over Honey lemons legs, but the dribbling of blood was on most of them. While one flower wilted another flower grew taking it’s place by popping out of the poor woman’s skin. 

“HONEY LEMON! HONEY LEMON?” Hiro cried out running towards her, only to be pulled back by Tadashi’s arms. “Hiro stop!” Tadashi ordered, making Hiro look at him with rage. “She needs our help!” Hiro shouted, but Tadashi shook his head as he looked over at Honey Lemon. “That isn’t… it’s too late.” Tadashi spoke, but Hiro refused to listen to that. They had to do something! 

“ **Are you there my love? Is that you?? Where are you? I can’t see you…** ” whispered the voice from the corpse like figure. Hiro froze at the sound of Honey Lemon’s voice. It sounded distorted with an almost rusty undertone remind Hiro of rusty machinery. 

“ **Where are you? Why… why won’t you come out? WHY WON’T YOU LOVE ME? PLEASE LOVE ME?** ” Honey Lemon screamed wildly looking around before she stated charging towards the spot the brothers were in. Tadashi took Hiro and ran onto the other side while Hiro watched the charging woman. Looking down at her feet Hiro saw the grass she was stepping on wither and die instantly at her touch. 

“Her touch is poisonous.” Hiro whispered to Tadashi as he watched Honey Lemon grab onto one of the lampposts. At her touch the metal started turning into rust spreading like wild fire all the way to the ribbons. Even the ribbons weren’t spared from their fate as they instantly withered away until they were mere strands of grimy string. 

“ **Wasn’t I good? I was a good girlfriend… a good fiancé… I was so good! Why? Why? Why?**?” Honey Lemon sobbed as she wildly looking around for the brothers. 

“Hiro were going to quietly leave… she can’t see us… but she can still hear us…” Tadashi whispered as they quietly as they could make their way towards the other end of the large park where the exit was stationed. Baymax followed the brothers making sure to be extra carefully of his steps being heavier and most likely to make a loud noise if he stepped on something. Honey Lemon continued to sob and scream trying to ‘look’ around to see if she could find the group. 

“ **Love? …. You’re going to see her… aren’t you? Why is she better than me? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON’T?** ” Honey Lemon screamed before she looked up towards the ceiling. Breathing in deeply the woman let out a horrible screech that almost seemed to echo off the walls and trees. 

The reaction was instant and soon Hiro felt small tremors in the ground. “What now!” Hiro cried, as something large came charging out of the trees. Hiro witnessed the large creature stand just a mere few meters from Honey Lemon. As if knowing if it stood too close then it would meet the fate of grass and lamppost. The creature circled the woman as if waiting for her command while it hissing at the withered grass and lamppost. 

Hiro couldn’t see the creature too well, for it hid in the dark shadows of the area. All he could see was its big lumbering form that almost looked wrong. Something was so wrong about it, but Hiro couldn’t place what it was. 

“Hiro… get ready… I don’t think we’ll be able to leave without a fight.” Tadashi spoke, his voice deadly as he thrust out his arms. Microbots bursting out while the ones in his bag joined the others. 

“Tadashi….” Hiro whispered as he stared at the two… creatures in front of them. “You realize… that….” Hiro started, but was silenced at the strong hand that clutched his shoulder. 

 

“I know… I’m sorry… Honey Lemon… Fred….”


	14. A Hero Died. A Beautiful Bride. And A Hard Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work and College, work and College. 
> 
> But I must get through it to get the job I really want.... well more or less the job that I can survive an income in compared to the retail job I have. DX. 
> 
> Oh yeah, did you guys know there is a horror movie coming out that has a slightly same concept as my story? I think it's called night light or something. I found it interesting, although the trailer made the movie look... cheap and boring???? haha. 
> 
> Anyways, after a long wait here is the next chapter. 
> 
> Things are getting darker folks. Make sure you have a light. 
> 
> Because you don't want it to go out.

“What did they do to him?” 

“Probably the same thing they did to Honey Lemon.” 

Hiro watched as the creature strayed from the light growling and hissing at the two brothers. Hiro could make out just a bit of the fearsome creature. It looked like Zilla, but deformed and even broken. The jaw of the creature was wide open showing five rows of teeth all in an awkward manner making it almost impossible for the creature to close it’s mouth. The arms and legs were bent in grotesque angles and the sharp claws looked rotted and diseased. But the most horrifying parts of the monster were the human parts. 

Two human arms dangled in the chest area of the beast moving and groping the ground as if trying to see what was in front of them. The back legs of the monster looked to be fused with human legs and feet. It made Hiro still himself from trying to look away from the danger. And finally the part that made Hiro clutched the knife in his hand. 

At the end of the tail there seemed to be a large lump that was being flicked back and forth. Making sure to never touch the ground or going near the decayed form of Honey Lemon. Hiro recognized the blond hair and he couldn’t help, but feel dread and pity for the fate that Fred was in. No arms, no legs just a lump body connected at the end. He could do nothing, but move his head and seeing his face Hiro could tell that Fred could no longer speak or see. Fred’s eyes looked like they were torn out and his mouth sewn shut. Blood tears looked to be going down the male’s face, but it seemed like a small smile was on his stiched lips. 

“Trapped in darkness… with only insanity to be his comfort.” Tadashi whispered, raising his arm and summoning the microbots. Realizing he would need more Tadashi willed more to be produced from his arm. Tadashi didn’t even bat an eye when blood burst out of his arm and more microbots started pouring out from his skin. 

Immediately the beast flicked it’s tongue out and sniffed the air. A loud growl hissed out and soon the creature was making its way towards the group. “BAYMAX!” Hiro called, making the large robot eyes turn a glowing red. Baymax quickly made his way to be in front of Tadashi in order to stop the beast before it could reach him. Baymax managed to land on hit on the creature, but… there was no effect. The creature didn’t seem to be even bothered by the powerful punch of Baymax. 

“… His skin…” Hiro thought looking at the cracked looking scales. While they looked weak it seemed they were stronger than meets the eye. “But we can’t just focus on only him!” Hiro thought as Honey Lemon started making her way to the group sobbing and yelling as she did so. 

“Shit, she can’t touch us!” Hiro thought looking around before seeing a large rock off at the side. Grabbing the Rock Hiro threw it as hard as he could towards Honey Lemon. The beast instantly growled dislodging itself from Baymax in order to take the hit to the face from the rock in order to protect Honey Lemon. But as soon as she got to close the beast raised Fred and jumped away wary as she fell in the spot where the beast was just moments before. 

“What I a minute.” Hiro thought as he saw the small action. 

“I need to test the theory.” Hiro thought unsure as the idea went through his head. “That thing can’t keep protecting Honey Lemon if he’s attacked too much. Nor can he get too close her! I’ll figure something out with Honey Lemon, you keep the other thing busy!” Hiro yelled, making Tadashi nod as the microbots chirped and moved at his feet. A large pile being made that moved around and slashed the air ready for the fight. 

“Baymax! Help Tadashi! Don’t worry, I don’t intend to get close to Honey Lemon.” Hiro ordered, making the Robot tilt his head, before nodding. He won’t step in unless harm comes to Hiro for that was his main purpose in this morbid place. 

“NOW!” Hiro yelled at Baymax who did as Hiro commanded. Baymax rushed the beast and smashed its fist into its face again. This time making the beast fly a few feet away into the grassy ground. Tadashi raised his hand and the Microbots bolted towards the beast. The Beast hissed and roared at the small bots that slashed at its feet. Hiro watched as the beast raised its tail again while trying to jump or run out of the Microbots range. 

“Okay next one.” Hiro thought grabbing a few more rocks as he watched Honey Lemon. “Test two.” Hiro whispered before chucking the rocks and making them hurtle towards the blond. One made a direct hit at Honey Lemon’s face making the woman cry out in a raspy tone in surprise and hurt. Hiro watched the stone he threw slowly decay before turning into dust as soon as it lands. 

“Okay, test three.” Hiro winced as the beast hearing Honey Lemon’s distress and seeing Hiro bolted towards the young male. Tadashi also seeing this action went in front of Hiro and started blasting the microbots at the beast. “Tadashi! Can you hold them down? Just for a few seconds? It’s all I need to test my theory?” Hiro asked, watching as Baymax rushed towards the beast as soon as it saw it heading towards the two brothers. Tadashi gave Hiro a look before getting a nod. 

“On my three.” Tadashi shouted, getting the Microbots to slither on the ground ready to spring the trap. 

“One…” Tadashi spoke, while Hiro threw another rock at Honey Lemon’s face making her freeze in her advances on the brothers. 

“Two…” Tadashi winced, when the ground shook with the combined thundering footsteps of both Baymax and the beast. 

“THREE!” Tadashi commanded, flicking his wrist as the Microbots sprung like a net. The small bots wrapped around the beast legs and stomach before slapping its jaw shut. Hiro sprang into action rushing to Baymax and quickly climbing on the robots back before jumping at the limp body attached to the beast. 

“I’m sorry.” Hiro whispered, looking at Fred’s face. 

Hiro used his knife to plunge it into the male’s side bringing the knife down with him as he fell to the ground creating a large gash to be ripped open. “I knew it.” Hiro whispered, as the effect was instant. Fred screamed through his stitched lips in pure agony while the beast seemed to convulse in a bit of pain before shaking out of the trap and running away from the pair. The beast made pained noises and groans as it brought Fred to its mouth a rotted tongue licking at the large wound as if trying to close it up. But it wasn’t closing and Fred continued to scream in agony. 

“The creatures weakness is Fred. While their scales are tough, the ones on Fred are softer. I… we… we have to kill Fred… in order to kill the creature.” Hiro whispered Tadashi made a small grunt before he looked at Honey Lemon. “What about Honey Lemon?” Tadashi asked, making Hiro look back at the sobbing woman, who hearing Fred’s cries, started calling out for him. “When someone collides with her skin it hits before decaying… We need to hit her with something big or…” Hiro whispered, looking at his backpack. 

“Or… we use light. But… I don’t want to use our resources… Plan A for now, Plan B if we can’t do anything else.” Hiro offered, making Tadashi call his microbots to his side before taking out a sword. “Let’s put the bride and the Hero out of their misery.” Tadashi spoke, while Baymax got ready. 

“Baymax! Find anything big! Anything in this place to throw at Honey Lemon! Keep throwing it at her and don’t stop!” Hiro commanded, making the robot look around for something suitable to throw. “Tadashi, you and I will take down Fred.” Hiro whispered, gripping his knife that dirty his hands with crimson red. 

“Distraction?” Tadashi offered. 

“Yeah, I’ll distract both creature and Honey Lemon. The creature seems to want to save Honey Lemon. Were going to use Fred’s heroism that seems to be creatures though process against it.” Hiro explained, before he looked around. He needed something to throw at Honey Lemon, but seeing nothing made Hiro change his tactics. Quickly Hiro ran towards Honey Lemon screaming at her as he did.

“Always the brides maid never the bride right Honey Lemon?” Hiro taunted, feeling his inside burn at the statement he shouted at the poor corpse. 

“ **NO! I AM A BRIDE! I AM GOOD ENOUGH! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!** ” Honey Lemon shouted, running after the voice that she was hearing. Hiro looked to where Baymax lumbering form was in the shadows seeing him raise something large over his head. “BAYMAX THROW IT NOW!” Hiro yelled, over a bench in order for the blind woman to fall on it. His efforts were paid off as Honey Lemon did smash into the bench making the bench decay on contact. 

Hiro watched as several chairs were thrown at Honey Lemon who in turn was oblivious on what was happening. But the beast wasn’t and it soon rushed towards the bride’s aide by taking the blows of the chairs. Hiro watched the beast was pushed back towards Honey Lemon from the force of multiple blows. Too concentrated to block the attack to notice the close distance of both Honey Lemon and… Tadashi. 

Tadashi was quick, his microbots whipping around the tail as fast as it can. It pierced into the soft spot of the scales making blood splatter as Tadashi drove a into Fred’s chest. Tadashi looked at Fred’s face seeing the pained and helpless features, but also seeing the hope. 

“You either die a Hero…” Hiro spoke, as Tadashi pushed the sword down before pulling it out. Jumping away to dodge the splurge of blood and organs that feel out from the wound. “Or see yourself live long enough to become a villain.” Hiro finished as the creature screeched in terror. Tadashi watched the creature bite the nearest thing to it, which was Honey Lemon who go up and walked towards them with worry etched on her rotted feature. 

The contact was quick the creature bite down as hard as it could before noticing what it actually bit into. It couldn’t even roar as it started to slowly turn into dust. Tadashi squeezed his hand making the microbots cut off Fred from the main body before calling them back to his side. Hiro ran to Tadashi side and watched as the two people who he just started calling friends slowly die. Honey Lemon was on the ground in disbelief touching her open wounds making the barely functioning organs inside start to rot away into ash and dirt. 

Fred whose heart could be seen through his wounds was barely alive the heart slowly pounding making the noise ring through Hiro’s ears like a bad echo. Hiro didn’t know what to say to comfort the two. He couldn’t even touch Honey Lemon! But he couldn’t just let them die without comfort either. “I can at least do this much.” Hiro thought as he walked over to Fred in order to tear out the stitches on the poor man’s mouth. 

Hiro couldn’t help, but feel his skin crawl at the contact of the skin and how he watched with horror as he pulled the string free from the flesh. Fred coughed and sputtered his voice raspy from lack of use. Hiro shushed the other soothingly before petting his head. “You’ll always be a hero Fred, never a villain.” Hiro whispered. Fred was silent for a bit his heart beating slower before he gave a pained goofy smile. 

“Thanks… dudes… I think… I think though… this hero… needs to sleep…” Fred murmured his voice weak as he rested completely on the ground his heart beat even going slower. “You… dudes… were awesome…” Fred whispered, making Hiro chuckle and Fred give out a faint smile. “You’re good friend Fred, rest now.” Tadashi soothed, making Fred give one last smile before finally his heart beat no more. Hiro had pull himself away from Fred in order to get close to Honey Lemon whose lower body was already turned into dust. 

“ **What did I do wrong? What did I do wrong? Why was I not good enough?** ” Honey Lemon croaked, making Hiro open and close his mouth not knowing what to say. 

“I don’t know Honey Lemon, it seems you were good enough for a Hero to come save you.” Tadashi answered back, making Hiro look over at Tadashi in surprise while Honey Lemon stilled. “A Hero worked hard to try to save you. That makes you pretty special gal for him to go through all of that.” Tadashi informed. Honey Lemon features slowly, but surely brightened a bit before a pure chuckle came out. It wasn’t distorted or even raspy, it was a nice small little chuckle. 

“ **I’m sorry**.” She stated, making Hiro shake his head. 

“Don’t be… I’m glad I meet a friend who was as beautiful and as pretty as you.” Hiro grinned, making Honey Lemon gasped, before what seemed like sand poured out of her eyes. Honey Lemon couldn’t say anymore as the decay spread fast turning into fine white dust on the ground.  
Hiro couldn’t help, but feel number as he sat around the dead bodies of both his friends. No even flinching when a beam of light hit directly on his person making his eyes burn from the contact. Tadashi didn’t say anything either, just stood behind Hiro with both hands on his shoulders. 

“Hiro, Tadashi, we should get going. We don’t know what could be attracted from all the noise we made and we don’t know how far is the exit yet. It would waste our supplies and as your guard I can’t allow that to happen.” Baymax informed, making Hiro grit his teeth and clutched at Tadashi’s hands. But, even Hiro could feel Tadashi move his hands in order to pick him. 

“We can’t do anymore Hiro.” Tadashi whispered, giving his bag and Hiro’s back for Baymax to Carry in order for Tadashi to carry Hiro and a small flashlight. 

“We killed our friends.” Hiro whispered into Tadashi’s shoulder. Tadashi shook his head as he continued out of the door. 

“No, we’ve saved them.” 

 

“Oh dear, look at this mess.”

“Don’t be rude, these two have been through too much already.” 

“But, they failed. It’s really no use in being nice. I told the two ways to survive before they left and look at what happened?” 

“Your warnings are like a double edge sword, it’s not worth it. Besides one technically did not fail.” 

The tall and skinny figure scoffed at the other as they looked at the one body and one ash figure that lay sprawled on the floor. The other figure, much smaller and little large, dug into the chest cavity of the corpse. Moving its hand around it took out the heart of the corpse pulling until it was finally ripped out from the body. 

The other figure bent down in order to slip its hand into the ashes patting the particles away until another heart was revealed. The small figure sighed, looking at the heart in its hand while the taller figure scoffed again. 

“Getting sentimental already?” asked the figure with a bored tone. 

“These are lives that are in our hands… that didn’t deserve to go through this!” stated the other figure with distaste, making the taller figure stay silent as it watched the other. “Every soul who goes through the station… has to go through these trials as punishment.” The tall one informed making the other flinch at the harsh tone the tall one gave. It made the other sigh before it raised a large hand to pat on the other’s head. 

“We cannot tell the souls who go through the trails. Because they repent for their punishment for their crimes.”   
“I just feel like I lied… to that child.” 

“You didn’t.” 

The shorter figure whimpered, making the other groan as it ushered the other away towards a single door. The two carried the heart gently as they made their way to the door all the while being watched the creatures that yowled and hissed at them in the darkness. Hunger in their eyes at the hearts in their hands. 

“It’s sad really.” The small one spoke. 

“What is? You find everything sad.” The tall one snapped back. Unbothered the small one continued as it puled the heart close to it’s body. 

 

 

“That the reason why they go through these trails… is because they murdered someone.”


	15. The Travelers Who Run And Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all those who've been waiting for an update. 
> 
> I will tell you now on what happened. 
> 
> For a short time I had gotten into an accident that greatly injured me. I was heavily medicated and my fingers took some beatings. I'm finally better, but updates will be slow. My fingers still can't be used for too long. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will be updating the dragon one next. 
> 
> FOR THOSE WHO NOTICED THAT THE ZOMBIE ONE IS DELETED! It's not dead. It's actually going to be revised. I felt as though the Last of Us wasn't doing it for me or the story. So I have decided to do a dying light. The games a bit fast paced which I like. C8

“I never though I be so happy to see the outside.” 

“It felt like we were in those tunnels for months.” 

“Although I don’t know how I feel about the new area were in.” 

Hiro looked around the area they’ve come into. No longer were they in the dark and tight space tunnels. Now they were in an open area of dead looking trees, grass and a long old looking paved road. It was dark, not so dark they couldn’t see, but dark enough where shadows looked larger and they were forced to have a light on. 

Baymax was looking around alert and yet curious of the new area. “Careful Hiro, we don’t know what could be lurking. Each area gets harder…” Tadashi informed, glaring at their surroundings. Hiro looked over at Tadashi a tired and understanding look on his face before he nodded towards his brother. “Let’s start walking then.” Hiro whispered tiredly, making Tadashi ruffle his brother’s hair before pushing him forward. 

“What do you think this area is going to be?” Hiro asked curiously as they made their way along the large desolate road. The only sounds you could hear was the small wind that blew through the area making a few dead trees groan at the force and crinkled leaves scatter on the ground. It made Hiro feel restless after being in an almost soundless dark tunnels for so long.

“What do you mean?” Tadashi asked, wincing as he some of his greasy hair moved around in his face. 

“Well, the first area was a city, the second area a tunnel, and now were in another open area with a road leading us somewhere.” Hiro stated, also wincing when his greasy hair whipped at him. 

The boys were horrendously dirty. Their skin had a thick layer of grime and sweat while their hair was thick with grease. All of the clothes they had were dirty and started to smell an almost putrid aroma. Many parts of their clothing were almost torn. In fact Hiro was forced to forgo his bandages due to the fact they had become thick and wet with sweat. 

“I would like to shower…” Hiro whimpered. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find something to wash us down.” Tadashi whispered. 

“Baymax do you see anything?” Hiro asked, making the robot blink before looking ahead. “My cameras haven’t picked up anything of the ordinary. I will inform you when I do see something.” Baymax promised, making Hiro groan as he continued stepping forward with one foot at a time. They continued on their journey making small talk or just walking in silence. But Hiro felt himself and Tadashi tense after each minute goes by. Back in the tunnel they were constantly reminded that creatures were always right behind them. 

But so far, nothing has shown itself. No monsters had been scene or heard. Hiro had constantly looked around trying to see anything in the shadows, only to see nothing. It set Hiro on edge making him stick even closer to Tadashi. 

“It’s been too quiet. After the last area, this is rather unsettling.” Tadashi agreed, seeing Hiro clutch onto his knife as he looked around. Tadashi couldn’t do much to cheer up his brother, for even he was tense at their newest surroundings. Baymax continued to follow the brothers making sure to always check behind them as they continued down the road. 

After what seems like hours of walking Baymax perked up and stopped. “I see what looks to be a town in the distance.” Baymax informed, making Hiro look at other with great excitement. “Really? Let’s go! Let’s go!” Hiro stated, wanting to get to the next town as soon as possible. The brothers were beginning to feel their fatigue and Hiro was worried that they would sleep in this unsettling forest. Even Tadashi was jogging towards the area in front, more so to get out from being out in the open. 

When they finally came to town, Hiro couldn’t help, but have that feeling of unsettlement even more. “It’s the same with the city and the one town in the tunnel.” Hiro thought, looking around the town and it’s many buildings. Everything looked well maintained and in use. There were cars parked on the sides of the street and sale signs on the windows of a few stores. Hiro even saw a few plates out in a dinner with mugs at the side ready to have food place on them. 

“This seems to be a common theme.” Baymax concluded. 

“Yeah.” Hiro softly agreed. 

Before the group could decide on what to do something sounded off in the distance. It made Hiro jump and Tadashi to take a defensive stance as they heard the noise. It sounded almost like… a siren in the distance blaring and ringing out anonymously in the night. But the sound of it almost seemed wrong. It sounded more like a wailing person than a siren and the sound was distorted. 

“Tadashi?” Hiro whispered in confusion. But before Hiro could say anything else a shout made Hiro jump again and whirl around to the voice. 

“What are you guys doing? Come on we gotta get inside!” shouted a short woman. There was a man behind her having a freaked out expression on his face as he look around wildly. From past experience Tadashi and Hiro were apprehensive about following them. But once they started hearing the numerous screeching heading towards them made them over their feet faster to follow them. Tadashi grabbed Hiro’s hand and rushed after the other with Baymax running behind them. 

It was almost like thunder. Hiro could hear something or more like some things as they ran behind the strangers. It was at first distant, but soon it was growing louder and with it the screeching of something. 

“GET IN!” The woman yelled as the man threw open a door to a home before rushing inside. Hiro’s small group rushed inside and the woman slammed the door shut. Hiro watched as the man threw pieces of wood inside a large fireplace before trying to light it. The woman locked the door and started pushing a large dresser towards it. “DON’T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME OUT!” she ordered towards Tadashi who snapped back to reality. 

Running over to the woman he started helping her by pushing the heavy dresser against the door. Once the dresser was securely placed in front of the door she ordered for Tadashi to help her move something as she ran towards the back of the small home. 

“Baymax help them out!” Hiro ordered, making the large robot instantly make his way over to the other two. Hiro could hear the fast pace fumbling of the three while he looked over towards the large man. It seems he had finally lite a flame and now he was trying hard to spread it fast. Hiro not wanting to be the only one who’s doing nothing went over towards the man and started helping spreading the fire by taking one of the magazines and started fanning the flames. 

Hiro tried to work on the task at hand while he listened to the chaos behind them. The woman started ordering both Baymax and Tadashi around. Making sure to lock the windows. Order to lock the windows and pull the curtains was hissed out. More objects were being moved to barricade the doors and even some of the larger windows. 

“Wasabi! The candles!” the woman yelled. 

“ON IT GOGO! Little man, take care of the fire. Make sure it get’s big!” Wasabi called running over towards the kitchen. Throwing a cabinet open the man pulled out several large candlesticks. Going around the room they were in he quickly lit the little candles to be all around the house. Making the inside of the house glow a soft warm light. “There, we should be good when they come.” GoGo, the woman tiredly spoke going over to the large man in order to lean beside him. “That was a close one even for us.” Wasabi whispered, back though also having a rather tired and strained look. 

Hiro finishing the fire felt the familiar warmth of his brother. Hiro clutched at Tadashi’s side when the rumbling and the screams got louder and louder. It put Hiro on edge and Tadashi kept flexing the hand the microbots come out of. 

“Don’t worry, as long as we have light they’ll somewhat ignore us.” Wasabi comforted. 

“What are ‘they’?” Tadashi asked, making GoGo and Wasabi wince. 

“Does anyone really know where the monsters come from?” GoGo asked, walking over to one of the couches and sitting down with a quiet sigh. Wasabi followed her sitting down before offering the brothers to sit down as well. Hiro looked at the couch seeing something so domestic made Hiro feel a bit of homesickness. For exactly what, Hiro didn’t know. Tadashi herded his brother towards the couch making sure to cage the other on his side. Still not trusting the strangers that had helped them out. 

“It’s a good thing you came into the town the moment you did. It sucks being outside when those things are clambering over each other.” Wasabi informed. 

Hiro winced as the screams had become so loud that Hiro knew they were outside on the streets. Crashing was heard and more screeches. The footsteps were thundering and parts of the house shook because of the chaos that lay just outside the walls of the home. Hiro flinched hearing a loud crash and a fight that seemed to happen. 

“You guys came out of the tunnels right?” Wasabi asked, making the two wince at the small twitch at both Wasabi’s and GoGo’s noses. 

“Yes, we managed…somehow…” Tadashi spoke, looking down at Hiro with a soft smile. Hiro looked over to Wasabi and GoGo studying the pair now that everything has slowed down. GoGo was small, defiantly Asian and had a look of strength giving off. She wore a yellow tank top, dark blue jean shorts, black leggings and yellow running shoes. Her outfit looked to maximize her speeds since Hiro saw her zooming all around the house and having been faster than all of them. 

But her outfit also revealed something dark. All over her body there were deep and painful looking stitches going around her entire body. There were even parts were it seems be bullet holes around in her arm. Her neck had scarring all around it. Hiro wondered if that is how she did. 

Wasabi had a bit more clothing on him. He was a big bulky dark skinned man with knitted green sweater over him. He wore tan pants and white running shoes. Hiro frowned when he saw that he had similar injuries on him just like GoGo. Even his neck had the same marking as GoGo. “Was this an accident… or intentional?” Hiro wondered, subconsciously rubbing at the burns that littered and decorated his small body. 

“Is this everyone in your group? Including… creepy robot thing.” GoGo asked, eyeing Baymax warily who stayed behind the brothers. It didn’t help that Baymax could use a good cleaning. Blood had crusted and stained over his entire body and like the brothers he was covered in grime and grease. 

“We had two more… but sadly… the tunnels took them.” Tadashi spoke, the looks on the other two was surprise and understanding. 

“Tunnels did the same with our group.” Wasabi whispered. 

“Hopefully some of them get to start the journey over again. But hope dies down a bit if you constantly have to restart.” GoGo growled, making the brother looked at each other. 

“Have you…?” Hiro asked, though not being able to finish the question that he desperately wanted to speak. Tadashi had a look of great curiosity and deep horror as he looked at the two on the couch. Wasabi looked down at his hands, while GoGo looked at the fire. Both stayed silent for a bit before they both looked back up at the brothers. 

 

“This is our fourth time.”


End file.
